Dragons: Riders of Bliz!
by BEST OC Maker or Gigabyte
Summary: Everyone knows of Berk, however nobody knows about another island more to the south, Bliz, on it a young teen who refuses to fight dragons despite them raiding, after a fateful raid he finds a Woolly Howl, can he and his friends bring peace to the island and defeat the deadly tyrannical queen known as the RedDeath? T for Paranoia.(TO BE REWRITTEN)
1. Raid

BEST OC Maker: I noted that were few original HTTYD stories and that all of them are around Berk, so it's me again with an original idea, first the 'movie' then the series, be warned that I have other priorities to my 02 story so updating might not be too fast, unless that I'm on a rush, now get ready for an original HTTYD story!

Note: All dragons that appear are real and I found out about them on How to train your dragon wiki,

"Somewhere in the great northern seas where Vikings live, there was an island, it wasn't too rocky but it wasn't all out wild, it was Bliz, it was discovered by my ancestor Bjorn Bliz, the Traveler, on it he built the Viking Village called Bliz, it was nice place, the island was bit to the south so the weather wasn't so bad for half of the year, however like most Viking islands on the archipelago it had a large destructive reptilian problem," A voice narrated as suddenly parts of the village began to burn.

"Yep dragons," The voice finished just as Vikings burst from their homes, classic with horny helmets huge bulky bodies and weapons.

"However the dragons have aren't the common Nadder or tricky Zippleback, instead we have a more 'destructive' bunch," The voice kept narrating as dragons destroyed the village, from the sea came aquatic dragons that fired electric spheres as they began to attack, some stealing sheep and yaks.

"ShockJaws, Tidal Class dragons that have the power of lighting blasts, even nastier than they sound," The voice commented as the ShockJaws began to blast things, then dragons resembling winged crocodiles were bitting and cutting Vikings while also stealing sheep and yaks.

"ShiverTooth dragons take the Sharp Class to a hole new level of sharp, half of the stitches used on the village go to their victims," The voice narrated as the sharp clawed and toothed dragons kept their attack, then came an extremely long dragon was seen swatting Vikings while releasing a mighty roar.

"The fiercest Boulder Class and top wrestler of the dragon world, the Grapple Grounder shows him might in battle, only top class Vikings can face such dragon," The voice narrated as another Grapple Grounder came from above and set a few houses on fire, the one from earlier had smashed a Viking with his tail and let out a fierce roar, but then a small mountain of a Viking slammed him down with a huge war hammer.

"Oh and that's my dad, Chief Bjorn Bliz, one of the biggest and surprisingly smartest Vikings around," The voice narrated as the huge man barked others, he had a helmet with horns pointing forwards and a huge thick black beard going to his stomach and brown eyes. He was joined by a Viking half his size and beardless.

"Smacker, how bad is it?" Chief Bjorn questioned his friend.

"Classic raid chief, ShockJaws, ShiverTooths, a few GrappleGrounders and a bunch of MoldRuffles," The Viking named Smacker reported.

"Not that accursed Ice Demon?" Bjorn asked him, Smacker shook his head and Bjorn sighed, that's when a group of aerodynamic shaped dragons with wings alight had flown through, burning everything.

"Oh Moldruffles are Stoker Class dragons, they have a really good eyesight and that fan on their tail tips can make gusts of wind, or strengthen fires, they communicate by slamming their horns on rocks," The voice added as one of the MoldRuffles used his tail to make a house burn even more. However then a mighty roar, wait no more like a howl was heard, but it was too loud and too 'reptilian' to be wolf, then in a flash of black and white a catapult was half wrecked and half frozen like a mini bewilderbeast had passed through.

"I probably forgot to mention, while some islands have a skrill or two, very few have a NightFury, we got the King of the Hailstorms, the..." The narrator was interrupted by a Viking.

"Woolly Howl!" The Viking gasped before being frozen in ice, minutes later a strong hailstorm set in.

"Man the catapults!" Bjorn shouted and seconds later all of them were destroyed and frozen.

In another part of the village a young 5 year old Viking kid was trapped in a burning building.

"Alright this better work," The voice of the narrator muttered, he was 14 and had spiky black hair and eyes, he wore a black leather trenchcoat that seemed fireproof, he also had leather boots with metallic talons connected to them, he also wore goggles with a black band and darkened lenses, two one hand swords were strapped to his back, he had spiked shoulder plates. He rushed in the building and it seemed like his trenchcoat blocked most of the fire, he reached the kid.

"Come on now buddy," The teen ordered the boy as he pulled out a small glass vial that had a small tube attached to it.

"Breath with this until we get out," The teen told him before pulling out one for himself, quickly they left the house just as it crumbled.

"Thanks Artur, you're the best," The small boy laughed before running off to the safe house, however Artur had no time to smile as a ShiverTooth attacked him from behind, quickly he dodged the beast and slammed the blunt side of one of his swords at the creature's head, making it fly away.

"C'mon Artur that was an easy shot! You could have killed that lizard!" A voice exclaimed as a 14 year old girl joined him, she had blonde hair going to her mid-back and dark green eyes, she wore armor similar to Astrid's original one, but black silver instead of blue.

"Ana, I told you a thousand times, I won't kill a dragon until a I can confirm if there isn't a RedDeath on their nest," Artur sighed at the blonde.

"The RedDeath is myth! If you started to build those weapons you used to build again then we could wipe out them for good," Ana frowned as she dusted off her gauntlets, they had nasty claws similar to Wolverine's(The X-Man, not the animal) that were retractable to within the gauntlet, one of Artur's old weapon ideas.

"That's the point, I don't want to wipe out dragons, now if you need me I have people to help," Artur sighed as he ran off, he didn't blame Ana for her aggressive attitude, she lost her parents to a raid only a few years ago. As he was lost in thought a GrappleGrounder came from behind and grabbed him with his tail. Artur pulled out his second sword and made the spark, Monstrous Nightmares weren't too common around Bliz Island, but Artur always managed to get a some from Trader Sven when he passed by, the spark surprised the grapple grounder and he released Artur, the teen quickly rushed as a bunch of Vikings jumped on it. Then he heard a shout and an angry howl, he was sure nobody else noted in the dawning sun, but a white and black streak had fallen on David's Grove.

"I got that Ice Demon!" A man on his 60s shouted, he branded his oddly gigantic sword as his right hand as he stood in front of a bolas launcher, then however the raid was about over as the dragons flew away with their prizes, yaks and sheep.

"Is that so BladeHand?" Bjorn asked the man, who face was angular like that of a blade, he had a nasty scar crossing his right eye and he wore an eye patch on it, his right hand was a huge one hand silver sword, he looked and was a bit crazy.

"Sure did chief, he fell somewhere on David's Grove," BladeHand laughed, crazy as ever, everyone decided to ignore the old man, however Artur got curious, so decided to start moving when his father found him.

"Son, I heard you saved CopperLegs again, and a friend of yours told me you wasted a shot at killing a dragon," Bjorn frowned at his son.

"Well that ShiverTooth caught me by surprise," Artur lied, his father shook his head.

"Tomorrow Dragon Training starts, you're in," The bearded man informed him before walking away, then a 14 year old red-haired girl joined him. She had red hair going to her mid-waist and bright blue eyes. She wore a leather brown long sleeves unzipped jacket, white short sleeved shirt, her bow was at hand and a bag full of arrows on her back strap with a belt across her chest, she had trousers and a pair of boots(like Katniss in Hunger Games).

"Let me guess, Dragon Training?" The girl asked him.

"Yep, anyways gotta rush Alex, chat with you later!" Artur called as he rushed off, she gave him an odd look but shrugged and went to help with repairs, her father, Smacker was already starting them.

At David's Grove, a dragon that had pitch black fur like scales on the top of his body and a pure white underbelly was wrapped in a bolas, he seemed asleep and one of his tail fins was ripped off...

Author Note:

BEST OC Maker: Yeah I know pretty short, but it was more of an introduction chapter, also please bear with me about certain things if they sound too modern, it's my first time writing something from before the twentieth century so you might note some odd stuff every now and then, I'll post the next chapter soon!


	2. Dragons

BEST OC Maker: Updating might be a bit faster at first, sorry if it resembles the movie a bit at first, but I'll try to keep it original,

After the village had been rebuilt, well mostly rebuilt during first light, Vikings were strong stuff and they were pretty experienced at rebuilding houses after 300 years of war against dragons, the Vikings went to rest, save for the sentinel and a young teen who sneaked out to David's Grove, he had both swords strapped to his back and his basic armor, however he now had a small map of the island and another giving a closer look at David's Grove.

"Now where exactly are you?" Artur muttered as he began to look, after an hour of frustration he saw it, the creature was definitely a dragon, he thought he saw fur bit upon close inspection he noted that they were actually scales, pitch black scales, the creature was lying on it's side showing a pure white underbelly and wings, he would have looked majestic if not for the bolas wrapped around him.

"Amazing," Artur commented and when he touched the dragon, the dragon's deep violet eyes snapped open as he glared at Artur, the eyes seemed to hide all emotions as they looked at Artur.

"Alright pal, let's get you out," Artur took out his left sword and began to cut the bolas, the Wooly Howl looked confused at him as the rope was cut and he was free, the black and white dragon growled softly as he shook himself, then looked at Artur, who was just watching him.

"Go now, just do me a favor and don't come back," Artur told the dragon, hoping the creature would understand him, the Wooly Howl growled and pinned him to the ground, roared at his face and then flew out, or at least it tried to, leaving behind a confused Artur, the teen stood up and dusted himself.

"What the heck?" Artur muttered as he went after the dragon, in the end he tracked the Woolly Howl to a cove of sorts, it had a lake with fresh water and grass, it seemed that the Woolly Howl was trying to escape but couldn't fly out.

"Odd," Artur commented and quickly remembered dragon anatomy, he might not kill dragons, but he was quite an expert about them, he noted that one of the tail fins was ripped off, then Artur saw the time, he had to rush.

The Chief's house wasn't much bigger than most houses, but it was sturdier, Artur entered quietly to find his father waiting for him.

"Son, dragon training will star tomorrow," The mountain of a man informed him and sighed.

"Look son, I know you're not a fan of fighting dragons but as the future chief you should at least learn how to handle them," Bjorn began, Artur held a sigh, his father wasn't much of a talker and when he was, he sucked, unless it was for handling the village.

"Now I have a meeting to attend," Bjorn excused himself leaving Artur no time to argue.

Artur sighed and walked upstairs, he had some planning to start.

The Great Hall was similar to the one in Berk, carved within the mountain and with a large fireplace, however this one had a huge table with a map in the middle, a bar area on the left and an entrance to a safe house on the left, all of the +20 Vikings of the village were around the map, Bjorn and Smacker right in the center of the attention.

"Our scouts report that the dragons come and go northeast between each raid, with winter coming soon we must find that nest now!" Bjorn started, Smacker continued.

"Don't forget lads, we have already mapped out most of the northeast areas, our chief believes that our target is in the middle of the Eternal Mists," Smacker informed them, gesturing to an area that had mist drawn all over in the map.

"But it's impossible to navigate there! There are Smothering Smokebreaths and even a few Submarripers, plus the fact there are all sorts of dragons that appear out of nowhere, even going there is suicide!" One of the Vikings argued a the others shouted in agreement.

"Smokebreaths are as big as a terror cowards, all they do is release mist, as for the Submarripers, cut their tails and they'll leave us alone, and we're Vikings! Danger is part of the job!" Bjorn quieted them down with a shout.

"Now who's coming with me?!" Bjorn shouted, nobody raised a hand.

"However stays has to clean up the dragons in the arena," Bjorn warned them, seconds later every capable Viking was ready to depart. There was good reason, normally cleaning a dragon stall was smelly and uncomfortable, now try to do clean it when there's a very mad and very wild in it, yep, NOT fun.

"Well I'll prepare my gold tooth, always wanted to try it out," Smacker commented as he removed one of his teeth, which was made of stone oddly enough.

"Smacker, I need you to take care of the village, and more importantly dragon training," Bjorn reminded his second in command as the man picked up some rum from a small bar within the Great Hall.

"Oh yeah, that time again, so did you convince Artur to join in?" Smacker asked Bjorn, who glared at him while he stuck the stone tooth back in.

"I don't know what's wrong with him, only last year he was crafting weapons that could annihilate dragons, then one day he just... Stops," Bjorn sighed as he picked some rum for himself.

"Well you know how kids are these days, one day they are fighting, the other being lazy, I'm glad Alex is listening, now she just needs to get a little bigger and she'll be quite a shooter with a crossbow, for now she's just stuck with a bow mostly," Smacker commented, Bjorn sighed.

"That girl of yours sure is tough," Bjorn agreed as he drank some more.

The next day the Vikings said their 'see ya's and went on the boats toward Eternal Mists, also same day that Dragon Training started, the arena in Bliz was similar to Berk's except it had signs in front of the doors, which all had the same size and large metal bars rather than trunks keeping them closed, the floor was smooth stone and the entrance had a small staircase before the gate, the arena also was a bit deep with only a single steel gate between the sea, that way the Vikings could fill it up with water for (SPOILERS), however there also a escape pipe that Artur had designed some months ago to take the water out. Smacker was with Artur, Ana, Alex and 5 other teens.

"Alright! Time to get some epic battle scars!" One of the teens exclaimed, he had raven black hair and deep brown eyes, wore a metallic helmet that had yak horns pointing up and he wore a fur coat and pants, he wielded a large butcher knife, he looked a bit buff, but more of fat rather than muscle.

"Calm down Mateus, I doubt Smacker would set us up against dragons on the first day," Ana rolled her eyes at the teen, she still had her gauntlets, Alex face palmed.

"You really don't know my dad," The red haired girl commented, she had her bow and few arrows with her.

"Ya got that right Alex, behind these doors are some dragons common to Bliz," Smacker gestured to the first door.

"The ShiverTooth, extremely sharp dragons even for the Sharp Class," Smacker pointed to it.

"This one holds a Sword Stealer, now those fellas have 'magnetic' personality, we were lucky none appeared yesterday," Smacker continued, in the end the other dragons in each cage were a ShockJaw, MoldRuffle, GrappleGrounder and a MudDraker, another dragon that oddly didn't show up in the raid yesterday.

"Alright, so now what?" Another teen, one that was lean like Artur but a bit shorter than him too with short and messy black hair and eyes, he was wearing a silver wolf fur coat and pants, plus fur lined boots asked Smacker.

"Well Eric, I have a saying," Smacker walked out of the arena and locked the gate.

"The best way to learn is doing it!" The man laughed as he opened one of the cages with a lever, almost immediately one of the cages opened and a MoldRuffle with dark orange scales and wings with white linings came out with a roar.

"MoldRuffles aren't your common firebreather, they're similar to the Monstrous Nightmare when concerning their ability to set their wings on fire, they have extremely advanced eye sight and the fan on their tails can spread their fire," Smacker told them as the MoldRuffle noticed them and roared.

"What is the purpose of this?!" Another 14 year old resembling a small mountain with dark brown hair and eyes questioned, as he dodged a wave of fire. He had a horned helmet like most others, the horns on his were pointing backward and he wore a fur jacket and shirt, he also had boots with small spikes coming out above the toes.

"See those shields Johan? Get them, if you have to pick either a shield or a weapon, get the shield!" Smacker shouted.

Ana and Alex quickly got their shields just in time to dodge a fire blast, Artur got another one for himself as well, Mateus was going for his shield when the MoldRuffle blasted him.

"You're out!" Smacker exclaimed as he took Mateus out of the arena, by then the MoldRuffle was distracted by the final 14 year old, a boy with bluish black hair and sea blue eyes, he wore a fish scaled cape and a dark green shirt, who had thrown a rock at the Stoker Class dragon, then the MoldRuffle had charged at him.

"Wave!" Artur shouted as the other teen dodged the MoldRuffle and slammed his shield at the dragon's face, the dragon let out a short roar and blasted the teen, Johan had tried attacking the Stoker Class dragon used his tail to slam Johan on the wall.

"I'm fine," Wave insisted as he rushed from the arena, now only Artur, Ana and Alex were left, wait no the girls got blasted as the MoldRuffler saw his final target, Artur.

"Alright, push it back to his cage," Artur planned to himself as he began to slam one of his swords on his shield, the loud noise made the dragon back off, but the dragon then released a fireball, Artur dodged but the MoldRuffle flapped his wings before igniting them, then surrounded Artur with a ring of fire and as he was about to attack Smacker smacked the dragon with his hammer, pun intended. Smacker hit the dragon and locked it into it's cage.

"Final lesson of the day boys," Smacker turned to them and looked directly at Artur.

"Dragons always go for the kill, meet me tonight at the Great Hall," The man told them and walked away, he had other things to do and so did they.

As they walked out Johan was commenting how he was caught by surprise, while Eric was just trying to guess what kind of horrors Smacker would have for them the next day.

"Are you sure your dad doesn't have any plans to kill us?" Eric wasn't the bravest of them, certainly one of the smartest though.

"We are the future of the village, he wouldn't kill us," Ana rolled her eyes.

"But he would have us half-dead," Alex added, Eric gulped.

"Well next time BloodyCut and I are going to shred whatever dragon he send at us," Mateus decided branding his butcher knife.

"I thought you were kidding with that name," Johan commented, Mateus shook his head.

"Well I guess I'll have to take my harpoon tomorrow, didn't think he planned on releasing dragons so soon," Wave commented to himself.

"Well nice chat, I gotta go now!" Artur rushed off, he went to the food storage and grabbed a basket of fish and then a shield in the armory before going back to that cove in David's Grove.

When he arrived he saw that the Woolly Howl was fast asleep, quietly he entered but as soon as he did the Woolly Howl's eyes snapped open and with the speed of a Strike Class dragon he blasted the shield into the lake with his ice blast and blocked the entrance with a low growl.

"Easy there pal, I thought you were hungry," Artur silently noted how dumb he was acting, but there was something about the Woolly Howl that made him curious, but the Woolly Howl kept growling.

"Alright," Artur reached for his swords and the dragon growled louder.

"Ok no swords then," Artur pulled out both of his swords, stabbed them on the closest tree and walked back to the dragon, who was now eyeing the fish basket curiously, so Artur dropped the basket of feet and almost immediately, the Woolly Howl's slits became pupils again as he scented the fish, however then he saw an eel and growled.

"You don't like eels? Sorry 'bout that, didn't know what Woolly Howls ate, I hate them too," Artur quickly grabbed the snake like creature and hurled it away, now the Woolly Howl dug in. Artur noted that the ripped tail-fin was completely removed, then he sat on a small tree and watched the black and white dragon, that after a few minutes finished the fish walked up to him.

"Sorry pal, I'm out of fish," Artur told him as he stood up, however the dragon released what seemed like a short snowy wind at him and began to lick him, Artur managed to push him back as the dragon curled himself on a nearby boulder that seemed like it had been frozen the day before, Artur pulled out his notebook and a pencil, odd thing that he got from Trader Sven, and began sketching the majestic creature, on a second page he made a drawing of the dragon's tail so he could try out his plan, unknown to him when he had finished the fin and was drawing the other parts of the dragon the Woolly Howl had awakened and was looking at his drawings.

"Didn't see you there," Artur commented, the Woolly Howl only looked curiously at the drawings as Artur continued, then he walked back. Artur looked confused at him as the dragon began to attempt and epically fail to copy him using his mouth fire short blasts of snow, Artur watched as the dragon apparently drew like a little kid at huge mess of snow and then looked proudly at it.

"Wow," Was all Artur could say as he stood up, the black and white dragon began to growl as he stepped on the snow, Artur then stepped back and he calmed again, then he went to step again and the dragon growled, so Artur began to make his way through the snow and finally ended besides the Woolly Howl.

"Nice," Artur subconsciously tried to pet the dragon but then the dragon growled and moved away to the icy boulder and curled himself, Artur sighed, grabbed the empty basked, put his swords back in their scabbards and decided to leave the shield as he walked back to the village.

That night Smacker reunited the teens at the Great Hall for the first time.

"Can any of you tell me what this is?" Smacker once again smacked down a 300 year old and slightly tattered book that had a drawing of all dragon classes on the front.

"The Great Book of Dragons, this book was written by Artur's ancestor, the same man his father is named after, Bjorn Bliz I, it has been updated since then quite a lot though, this book contains information on all known dragons, the information in here could save your life," Smacker told them as he stood up.

"Today you learn the harshest torture of all Viking world for Vikings your age, studying, good luck kiddos, I highly suggest you search up aquatic dragons because tomorrow you're going to get wet," Smacker laughed as he left the teens with the book.

"But the Tidal Class is one of the classes with the amount of dragons, we'll never be able to learn everything about each of the, in one night!" Eric realized while Ana opened the Tidal Class page.

"Not if we panic we won't," The blonde grunted as they saw the first dragon, a fat dragon spewing waters at a Viking. Was shown.

"Scauldron, these dragons can grow to the size of whales and unleash overheated water from their mouths, need to stay moist, extremely dangerous, kill on sight," Ana read out loud as she turned to the next page.

"ThunderDrum, powerful dragons that live deep underwater, they can unleash sonic blasts and..." Alex was reading when she was interrupted.

"This is boring, let's to hunting!" Mateus decided as he ran out of the Great Hall, Wave and Johan went after him.

"Boys, always thirsty for action," Alex and Ana rolled her eyes as Artur and Eric took the book.

"Hey we are still here aren't we?" Artur asked them, slightly insulted.

"Well there are select few with some common sense," Ana admitted as they returned to reading the book.

"Dad is probably planning on setting us against Tidal Class dragons tomorrow like Eric guessed, so we should try to check which ones could swim on the arena when it's full," Alex realized remembering his words.

"In that case it's probably the ShockJaw, he has one in the arena and it's small enough to swim around, but also strong enough to cause trouble," Eric realized as they turned to said dragon's page.

"Yep, the ShockJaw is the fastest Tidal Class dragon when flying, so he would be troublesome both in the water and on the aerial part of the arena, what worries me though is the bio electric blasts," Artur frowned as they began to read.

"Couldn't you make some sort of rubber suit for us right? Because that way we could keep the shocks from harming us," Eric asked Artur, the teen shook his head.

"Not with so little time and equipment, so our best shot is to try find ways to keep the ShockJaw from using his electric breath," Artur told him, they spent the next hour trying to find out ways to beat the ShockJaw but none seemed to work, then they went to sleep, well most of them, Artur went to the forge, since blacksmith RustFace was on the quest in the Eternal Mists, only his apprentice Eric who had gone to sleep, or Artur used it.

"Alright let's begin," Artur took out his drawings of the Woolly Howl's tail and got the material he would need, he was in for a long night.

The next day Smacker had opened the floodgates and flooded the arena, he but two Viking boats in it before closing the flood gate again, then the teens went on the two boats, Artur, Eric, Ana and Alex on one boat while Mateus, Johan and Wave on the other boat, this time Wave had brought a barbed silver harpoon with him.

"Alright, first lesson, not all aquatic dragons are from the Tidal Class, Vikings need to be ready for unexpected, so today you will be fighting an aquatic dragon that is of the Tracker Class instead," Smacker laughed at seeing the team's surprised looks, seconds later the MudDraker's cage was open and it flooded swiftly.

"Where is it?!" Wave gasped as he looked around then they saw a dark shape in the water before a sonic blast got them by surprise.

"MudDrakers can live on fresh and saltwater! They also have sonic blasts so sound won't harm them unlike most dragons, they also use it to see in dark areas, keep in mind the fact that these dragons are a Tracker Class dragon so their sense of smell is highly advanced," Smacker warned them, Alex tried to shoot in the water, but the MudDraker used his sonic blast again, this time making waves as the boats shook.

"We need to think of something," Artur commented as he noted that the MudDraker made a hole on Mateus' ship and they were trying to close it.

"MudDrakers are capable swimmers that can inhabit large and small bodies of water, they basically own the swamps, they have the temperament of an alligator," Eric remembered.

"A what?" Alex asked confused as she shot arrows at the water in hopes of hitting the dragon, though seconds later their boat shook.

"A reptile similar to a green and yellow wingless ShiverTooth," Artur described as he tried to come up with a plan, too late as a sonic blast burst the middle of the boat and they began to sink.

"I'm going in!" Ana tried to jump off the boat but Artur stopped her.

"The MudDraker is going to have you for lunch," Artur told her just as the dragon burst from the water and landed in front of them in the boat, the dragon was deep blue with light blue linings, the horns were black and it's vivid yellow eyes glared at them with some sort of amusement.

"Now I'll show him what I can do!" Ana charged at the dragon, the gauntlets' claws burst out as she charged but the beast swung his tail and knocked her in the water before jumping after her with what seemed like a laugh, however before Artur could do something stupid all of the water was drained out, Smacker had opened the drain pipes, Ana was on the stony ground standing up and glaring at the dragon, who was growling until Smacker came in with his hammer, Smacker II, and smacked the aquatic Tracker Class back into his cage before locking it up, as always pun intended.

"Alright, what have we learned today?" Smacker asked them.

"That we should bring ear mufflers next class?" Wave asked him while trying to get the water off his cape and trying to get rid of the ringing on his head, sonic blasts weren't really fun.

"That MudDrakers are awesome?" Mateus guessed next and Smacker glared at him.

"Kid, I'll tell you most important thing you will ever hear," Smacker glared coldly at him.

"Dragons are not to be called awesome, they eat our food, they kill our kin, they burn our homes, dragons are monsters, better titles for them would be wicked or monstrous," Smacker told him before grinning.

"Now I'm expecting you all in the Great Hall tonight," Smacker announced as he walked away, the others teens followed and Artur vanished at first opportunity, he got another fish basket and the gizmo he had built the day before, put it inside a leather backpack and then sneakily went to David's Grove, but Alex caught up with him during the first half of the trip.

"Where are you going with all that fish?" Alex asked him, Artur looked surprised at her and chuckled.

"I've been thinking of a way to get rid of the raids, but I need some time testing it out," Artur half lied, if his theory was right then it should stop the raids.

"So you're back to crafting dragon killing machines?" Alex asked him, half disappointed in him.

"Not exactly, you'll see it when it's done," Artur told her and rushed off before she could follow, he then considered showing her... Yep, he needed to give the Woolly Howl a name, and no he wouldn't show her until he was sure he was right.

When he arrived he saw that the Woolly Howl had been trying to fly away again to no effect, Artur stuck both his swords on the tree like he did last time before calling.

"Hey buddy, brought some food," Artur called and at the mention of 'food' the Woolly How turned to him just as he dropped the basket, the black and white dragon dug in almost immediately.

"Alright you need a name, what about SnowBlast?" Artur asked the dragon, who smacked him with his tail.

"HailStorm? Storm? Glacier?" Artur tried a few more and the Woolly Howl hit him again with his tail before getting distracted by the fish.

"Alright, phase one complete," Artur muttered to himself, then he pulled out the contraption, this would be a bit harder, he began to try attaching the mechanism on the Woolly Howl, which was quite difficult as the dragon kept moving, when he was done the dragon was done eating and saw what he was doing, he then saw the fake tail fin and with a mighty beat he shot himself on the air, Artur could barely hold on to keep the fin open, but then he fell on the lake, the tail fin closed and the dragon fell besides him, both came out of the lake exhausted.

"Alright pal, let me finish with this," Artur managed to attach the saddle systems resembling the one Toothless originally had, but this one was made of black leather matching the dragon's black scales and the pedal was made to connect with Artur's clawed and spiked boot.

"Alright, now cheat sheet, mirror," Artur adjusted a small mirror so he could see how the Woolly Howl's tail was positioned, he put the cheat-sheet on a small holder in front of him so the wind wouldn't take it away, he tested out the fake tail fin and gave a light scratch on the dragon's jaw.

"Alright, this should do it," Artur muttered after a few moments, the Woolly Howl spread his wings ready to go.

"Alright let's try again," Artur told the dragon, who spread his wings wide before spreading them and flying off at immense speeds, Artur held on for dear life as they soared above the sea, Artur blinked surprised as he noted how fast they were going, for now everything was going fine, the Woolly Howl got cocky and began to try different maneuvers and Artur had a hard time keeping up, then the ice dragon fired snow blasts forward, covering them in snow. Then flew up above the clouds.

"This is awesome!" Artur exclaimed, the clouds below them resembled a large snowy path, the Woolly Howl seemed to smirk as he fired a short snow blast, covering them in snow.

"Did you have to make me look like I went through a blizzard?" Artur asked the dragon sarcastically as he realized something.

"Blizzard, how do you like that name?" Artur asked the ice dragon, that seemed to growl proudly as they enjoyed flying for an hour, then Blizzard flew lower showing the sunset as they landed.

"Amazing," Artur sat besides the curled up dragon and petted his head and handed him some fish, then a small dark gray dragon came to them curiously and tried to rob some fish, Blizzard growled at him but the small dragon made a small mist blast at Blizzard's face, the larger dragon then fired a mini snowstorm that covered the dark gray dragon with smoke, the creature walked away when Artur gave it some fish, the effect was immediate as the dragon then began to nuzzle him.

"So you guys aren't really monsters and wicked, so is there a RedDeath at your nest?" Artur didn't know why he asked, but at the mention of the gigantic dragon the small dragon and Blizzard got nervous.

"Knew it, we need to get back now Blizzard," Artur stood up and so did Blizzard, who are up the last fish, however as Artur got ready to go the small dragon, who btw was a Smothering Smokebreaths, landed on his shoulder.

"Wanna come with us?" Artur asked the small dragon who licked his face to confirm it, Blizzard growled.

"Now you're jealous? Really?" Artur teased his ride, who then shot off in the air with, luckily Artur was holding the Smokebreath as they landed on the cove.

"So, you're gonna need a name, Smoky?" Artur asked the metal stealing dragon, who seemed to replace a yap of sorts.

"Stay here, I'll come back tomorrow," Artur told them.

However Blizzard looked at him like he was expecting something, so did Smoky, acting on instinct Artur looked away and put both of his palms forward, seconds later Blizzard and Smoky placed their snouts on them as the bonds were formed.

Artur smiled and so did they as he petted them before he got back his swords and walked back to the Main Hall, it was about time for Smacker to call them in, he left the mechanism attached to Blizzard since the dragon refused to let him take it off, on the way there he met up with Alex again, who was practicing her range on a few trees.

"So, how did your new toy go?" Alex asked him distracted, still with the disappointed tone Artur wasn't noticing.

"Should be ready soon, do you mind keeping it a secret though? Want it to be a surprise," Artur told her, the red haired girl nodded.

"I was getting done here anyways, ready to go to the Great Hall?" Alex asked him, he nodded.

At the Eternal Mists, Bjorn led a main boat with a large group of boats behind him, so far they lost two boats because of a Submarriper and another one for a bad tempered ShiverTooth, they were also a bit low on weapons due to the fact the Smothering SmokeBreaths were like a plague in this area, also they had to dodge every single stone stack, which was no easy task.

"Chief, I'm afraid our food is nearly to 0 and those SmokeBreaths stole my steel tooth," A Viking told Bjorn, he had a missing tooth on the front of his mouth.

"I know, but we are so close..." Bjorn began just as a roar was heard, then fire...

Author Note:

BEST OC Maker: The chapter was getting too long so I decided to end it with a cliffhanger, anyways thanks for your comment Kairi Avalon, also for the readers, please review that's what fuels my writing, helpful criticism helps too but NO FLAMES, they're a waste of time, so read, REVIEW and Stay Riding!


	3. Queen

The next day Artur woke up late for Dragon Training, luckily Alex had went to his house to call him, they rushed in just as Smacker began to talk, however he had set multiple wooden and stone weapons of all sorts.

"Today you will learn that sometimes classic steel weapons won't do much, so you will be using the weapons scattered around the arena today, put your common weapons on the entrance of the arena behind the gate," Smacker ordered, Artur set his swords down, Eric put down his dagger, Alex just put down her bow and arrows, the others put down their weapons as well, besides Mateus who branded BloodyCut.

"I hope I'm wrong," Eric muttered as he picked up a small sharp stone dagger.

"About what?" Artur was leaning on the wall, then Smacker walked out of the arena and one of the gates opened, immediately the chains that kept the arena's aerial part closed began to vibrate, so did the floodgate, the dragon that stepped out let out a mighty roar, slightly bigger than a fully grown Bonenapper and covered in metal and metallic objects, plus a few arrows on his back, a phantom green colored eyes and mouth as well as multiple parts of its body seemed to glow green behind the thick metal armor, the eerie dragon glared at the teens just as Mateus charged, seconds later BloodyCut was just an addition to the dragon's metallic armor.

"SwordStealers have their name for a reason, their skin is highly magnetic, hence why you can't use common metal weapons on them," Smacker informed them as the huge dragon fired a fireball at Ana, who now held a wooden sword, the girl dodged on the last second.

"What is the purpose of this?!" Johan exclaimed as the SwordStealer smacked him with his tail.

"Learn that using steel weapons aren't always a good idea," Smacker answered a bit bored.

"Give back BloodyCut!" Mateus charged at the dragon and tried to get his butcher knife back, but it was stuck solid on the dragon's body, speaking about said dragon, the SwordStealer roared loudly before slamming him with his tail, making him fall on the stony ground.

"SwordStealers are powerful dragons, their magnetic skin makes them nearly impossible to beat," Smacker told them as the huge dragon tried to step on Mateus, who rolled out of the way.

"No duh," Johan muttered as he tried to slam a stone hammer on the SwordStealer, really annoying it, then a small barrage of random small weapons began to make the SwordStealer really mad, he turned to see Alex and unleash an angry roar, then he charged at her, only to be stopped by Artur, who was holding the one thing nearly all dragons counting the SwordStealer feared, an eel.

"Alright you've had your fun, now drop the knife," Artur ordered, the SwordStealer tried to intimidate him with a roar but Artur just got closer with the accursed eel.

"Drop it," Artur ordered again, then BloodyCut fell on the ground as Artur pushed the SwordStealer back inside his cage.

"Now stay there and think about how bad it is to attack those smaller than you," Artur finished and closing the gate manually, Smacker closed the lever as well. Everybody looked stunned at Artur.

"Well, gotta rush!" Artur laughed awkwardly as he ran off before any of the stunned teens or man could follow, like always he got a fish basket before heading towards Blizzard and Smoky.

That continued for the next few days, every day Artur learned something new about dragons, like that some dragons were attracted to sun reflections made by a steel hammer, that was how he defeated the MoldRuffler by sending it back inside it's cage after playing with it for a few minutes. Another day he found out a spot bellow the dragon's jaw that knocked them out if touched. The days were getting simple for him, wake up, dragon training, hanging out with Blizzard and Smoky in the cove, fly for an hour, get back, go to the Great Hall, discuss the Book of Dragons, hang out with Alex, Eric, Ana and sometimes Wave, then go to sleep, repeat.

However during the month that passed, Artur became a small celebrity and on the end of the month, the Vikings that set off to the Eternal Mists returned, all of the flags were scorched and ripped, some boats nearly sinking, they had set off with 30 ships, only 14 returned, thankfully most of the Vikings survived.

"So, failure again?" Smacker asked Bjorn, who glared at him.

"I hope you have good news," The chief growled, Smacker smiled.

"Indeed I do, your son is proving to be real cunning, he's been beating all of the dragons I let in the arena, the other teens barely have any time to shine," Smacker told him.

"Ok, now the truth," Bjorn told him a chuckle.

"I'm not kidding chief, he still has he 'no harming dragons' way but now he drives them back, I swear the day he begins to harm them is the time when we will have our mightiest dragon killer," Smacker added, Bjorn smiled.

"At least there are some good news, how's your daughter and the other teens? Also anything else important happened while I was gone?" Bjorn asked him, Smacker laughed awkwardly.

"Eric is a bit shy and not the bravest of them, he does tries his best though and normally helps whichever team he's in with tactical support, Ana and Alex have been quite capable, but Ana is the one attacking and harming dragons, Mateus is a bit crazy but hey, he's a teenage Viking, Johan is pretty quiet but he does his part and Wave is doing normal, full of bad jokes though, there weren't any raids this month probably because they got enough resources from us last time," Smacker reported, Bjorn nodded.

"Today is the final exam, winner gets to the honor of killing the GrappleGrounder, the teens should be getting ready right now," Smacker told him, Bjorn nodded as they moved to the arena, which was half flooded and with wooden walls scattered all over, the teens were up against the ShockJaw, which was deep green with a light yellow underbelly plus deep blue fins, the ShiverTooth and the MoldRuffler.

"3 dragons at once?" Bjorn asked Smacker.

"They can get used to different types of breaths, that and the fact they've been handling themselves fine for now," Smacker reported.

In the arena Artur noted that the Vikings that set off to the Eternal Mists had returned, alive, he sighed in relief after seeing his father but then had to focus again as the ShockJaw leapt at him, Artur quickly scratched the spot bellow the jaw and knocked out the electric tidal class, meanwhile Ana was ferociously keeping the ShiverTooth at bay, Alex was just giving the two of them cover while the other teens distracted the MoldRuffle... Ah who am I kidding? They were running away panicking while the MoldRuffle burned the dry parts of the wooden walls while he chased them.

"Not very brave," Artur noted as he saw Wave and the teens running.

"Well the MoldRuffle has some nasty tricks up his sleeve," Smacker shrugged off, a few minutes later Artur stuck the ShockJaw into his cage and went to help Ana, the ShiverTooth used his water and snow breath to hurl her to the ground before pinning her, he readied his attack as Artur used his swords to reflect the sun and distract the ShiverTooth before tricking it into entering it's own cage, then the village elder, an old woman similar to Gothi but with dark blue eyes and wearing a black clothes came in carrying a staff that had a dragon claw attached on both ends, Smacker left Bjorn and joined her in.

"These 7 teens have trained hard for the past month, learning our ways and preparing to protect our village against raids, however only one of them shall have the honor of killing the GrappleGrounder!" Smacker announced.

"Now Elder FallenLeaf shall point and you shall choose who's the worthiest of them!" Smacker announced.

The elder woman pointed at Mateus, who branded BloodyCut proudly, none spoke up, the same happened at the other teens until finally they got to Artur, they cheered loudly.

"So get rested because tomorrow you will..." Smacker began to tell Artur but after that he had zoned out.

"Totally have to come up with something to convince everyone that dragons can be trained," Artur had rushed for the cove at the first opportunity, he was petting Smoky with one hand and Blizzard was devouring the fish he had brought on a small cave within the cove.

"Artur?! Are you in there?!" Alex had entered the cove and saw Artur, or more importantly, Smoky, who was now on Artur's head looking curiously at her, swiftly she had her bow and an arrow pointing at the small dragon.

"Artur, there's a Smothering SmokeBreath on your head," Alex frowned as she saw Artur looking at something behind her, she turned to see Blizzard, who quickly blasted her bow out of her reach and grabbed her arrow filled purse and threw it away, Alex pulled out a small dagger and Blizzard began to growl.

"Alex calm down," Artur began really worried, Smoky flew off his head as he got between Alex and Blizzard.

"Alex, remember when I said I had found a way to stop the raids? Well this is it, the big one is Blizzard and the SmokeBreath is Smoky, lower the dagger," Artur told her, Alex didn't budge for a second.

"So... You trained them?" Alex asked him surprised.

"Yep, just throw away the dagger and I'll show you," Artur told her, before she could react however Smoky got it and placed it on a small crack on the cove, where he was setting up a small nest. Alex glared at the mischievous dragon and sighed. Artur grinned as he went on top of Blizzard's saddle.

"Hop on," Artur told her, Alex hesitantly went behind Artur.

"Alright Blizzard, let's start slow and..." Artur began but the black and white dragon shot off like a lightning bolt, Alex couldn't help but scream as the icy dragon performed barrel rolls and other crazy tricks.

"Blizzard! We are trying to get her to like you," Artur growled to the dragon, that didn't seem to listen as he flew close to the water, tilted a bit left and splashed cold water on them.

"What the heck Blizzard?!" Artur shouted annoyed, by then Alex was holding tightly to Artur.

"I won't tell anyone, just make him stop," Alex couldn't help but ask, now satisfied, Blizzard flapped up smoothly as he rode above the clouds.

"Alex, I think now he decided to listen," Artur told her as she opened her eyes to see the sun setting bellow the clouds.

"Wow, Artur you do realize that tomorrow you're going to have to..." Alex began but Artur stopped her.

"I have a plan," Artur told her.

"Which is?" Alex asked him, Artur just smirked.

"It's simple really I..." Artur interrupted as they entered the Eternal Mists.

"Blizzard, turn back," Artur ordered but suddenly Blizzard's eyes became slits.

"What's going on?" Alex wondered, then they saw a few MoldRufflers flying past them with some sheep, then they looked up to see a few ShiverTooths carrying Yaks, finally they looked down to see a huge hulking shape bellow the water, a Submarriper.

"What's happening? Blizzard?" Artur poked the dragon but they kept flying until they reached a burned island, by burned I mean burned, it once was probably a large forest, but now it was devastated, the ground scorched and what remained of the trees resembled clawed hands trying to grab them and bring them to a world of agony, in the middle was a gigantic volcano bigger than any of them had ever seen.

"The nest," Alex realized as Blizzard entered the volcano, he landed in one of the many platforms within the stony structure, deep bellow them was all red and there was something in there, then a group of ShiverTooth dropped the sheep in the hole, so did a bunch of MudDrakers, then came by a lazy looking ShockJaw that dropped a tiny fish, then a huge angry roar that boomed throughout the island was heard as a huge head with 6 eyes burst from the holes jaws open around the ShockJaw before clasping it shut with a horrid crack, all of the dragons seemed to back away from the huge figure.

"A RedDeath, so I was right after all," Artur muttered as the immense monster seemed to sniff the air before looking directly at Artur and Alex, Blizzard seemed to snap out of his trance as he began to fly away, however the RedDeath roared at them and unleashed a powerful fire blast...

TBC

Author Notes:

BEST OC Maker: Yep, cliffhanger, I'm just evil, anyways thank you Kairi Avalon and DinoWriter123 for reviewing, remember that makes me post better chapters faster, I wanna finish this arc which is quite short and then I'll post up the next chapter of Avengers: Next Generation, then I'll attempt to finish my 02 chapter before starting the second arc, so read, REVIEW and Stay Taming!


	4. Truths and lies

BEST OC Maker: Hey guys, quick thing, I added a bonding scene for Artur, Smoky and Blizzard that I realized that I had forgotten to add, enjoy the chapter!

For DinoWriter123: According to the HTTYD Comic series the Submarriper isn't exactly a RedDeath sized dragon, he's bigger than a Viking warship though, I'll give more info on them later on in the story,

Blizzard dodged on the last millisecond, unlike his fellow Strike Class dragons, the Woolly Howl wasn't very good at fast sharp turns due to his bulkier form, Artur managed to control the fake tail fin, but he was still a Strike Class dragon as he flew out as fast as he could, the wild dragons tried to escape as well, most did, but a few were heavily burned as a dragon cloud burst into the skies.

They were quiet for the rest of the trip, they landed on the cove only to find an angered Smoky, who was angry for them leaving him behind.

"You were right, there was a RedDeath, we need to tell everyone and then..." Alex was getting excited and Artur stopped her.

"Not now, listen I have a plan but if we tell them now and they will take Blizzard as a prize and Smoky's skull as a cup," Artur told her with a frown, then Alex remembered something.

"Wait, you never told me what kind of dragon Blizzard is," Alex reminded him.

"Well he's a... Woolly Howl," Artur told her quickly, at first she gasped, then grinned.

"You always tried to get the best of the best," The red haired girl shook her head with a smile. Artur just grinned and then frowned.

"I just hope my plan works," Artur muttered as they walked back, leaving behind a happy Blizzard and Smoky, Alex nodded, it was risky, but the only way.

The next day early Artur woke up for breakfast, he was greeted by his father.

"Son, we need to talk," Bjorn told him calmly, Artur sighed and sat down.

"Today is the day you must kill that GrappleGrounder, not just drive it back into it's cage, doesn't matter how, but that dragon won't ever be able to see another battle," Bjorn told him with a frown.

"Dad, today something big, bigger than just a ceremony will happen," Artur told his dad, he knew that he needed to make sure his father trusted him.

"You're right son, today you become a true Viking, I couldn't be prouder," Bjorn smiled, Artur shook his head with a smile.

"It's bigger than that, it will be a surprise, but you must observe alright," Artur told him, Bjorn eyed him for a second before nodding.

"Son, listen to this, you're a lot like your mother, she didn't like hurting dragons either, but she knew what she had to do when that Flightmare entered your room all those years ago," Bjorn sighed as he looked at the window.

"But in the end she fought fiercely to protect those she loved even as the glowing demon dragged her away," Bjorn finished and looked at Artur with a determined look.

"Always fight for those you care about, without them the world is an empty place," Bjorn finished and smiled.

"Good luck in the arena," The huge man walked away after that.

A few hours later in the arena, Artur stood in the entrance with Alex.

"Good luck," Alex told him with a small smile.

"After today, everything changes," Artur smiled back, both tried as hard as they could to ignore all ifs, Smacker gave him a good luck before he entered the arena. The other teens were in the arena entrance a bit farther than Alex.

A huge crowd crowded the banks on the outer side, pun intended. Bjorn sat on a small wooden throne on the front of the crowd with a proud smile.

Artur sighed as the thickest cage opened and a powerful pulse blast slammed the side of the stony walls as an immense pure red with blackened stripes GrappleGrounder burst forth with a roar.

The dragon saw Artur and looked confused, Artur smiled, his research pointed out that dragons could smell steel weapons, he tested it out earlier yesterday with Smoky and Blizzard, unknown to the crowd he had left his swords at home and the two handles on his back were as false as the fact that a NightFury was white. The GrappleGrounder came at Artur with a confused glance, his eyes became common pupils, Artur then began to speak.

"Can everyone tell me why is this dragon not trying to kill me?" Artur asked loud and clear, the Vikings only looked confused, all dragons they saw were feral and would attack without a thought, especially the Vikings that captured that GrappleGrounder.

"Because about a month ago I made a discovery, that discovery led me to another!" Artur began with a shout.

"Apparently BladeHand has a pretty good aim because he shot down the Woolly Howl!" Artur added as everyone gasped, BladeHand laughed full of pride.

"I found it in David's Grove, well actually it found me, a tree had fallen and trapped my left food when he appeared," Artur lied, he knew that the real truth would be cause of anger and that it would cause chaos, he had planned this lie very well ever since the day before, he knew it was wrong, but now he had to catch the attention of the crowd and convince them that dragons weren't a threat.

"That's when he came, his black and white scales and violet eyes, he looked at me not like prey, not like the helpless being I was during those minutes, but like someone in need, do you know what he did?!" Artur asked them with a shout, now all Vikings were listening carefully, entranced by the tale.

"Using his mighty ice breath, he blasted the trunk out of my leg, then helped me to a cove, there I saw that he was injured as well," Artur continued, he decided to not be specific about the ripper tail fin in case the Vikings got aggressive.

"Like an honorable Viking, I repaid him, he helped me with my leg, so I would help him with his injury, it took a few weeks, but then he gave me another gift, a ride," Artur continued, he saw that all Vikings looked surprised, specially his father.

"Flying on a dragon is probably one of the greatest things a Viking might do, the feeling is impossible to describe, so I learned about dragons, studied him and one day, one theory I've had for a long time was confirmed," Artur continued, the Vikings were nearly falling off their seats.

"There is a RedDeath on their nest, a tyrannical monster, if they don't raid and get her food, they become the food, that's why I realized that what if we took it down? Think people, why do dragons only attack and raid one night and only months or many weeks later do they come back? What do they eat in the meantime? Also did any dragons attack a Viking for no reason when not raiding?" Artur tried to put sense on the bulky warriors, Bjorn stood up.

"Prove it son, if even half of what you say is true, then prove it," Bjorn ordered, his face hid all emotion as he watched his son, Artur looked determined.

"Alright, see the GrappleGrounder here, here's why he isn't attacking," Artur reached out and pulled out the two fake swords, everyone gasped at the fact that he had walked inside the arena to face a GrappleGrounder without any weapons.

"He doesn't feel threatened, now I can go back to where Blizzard the Woolly Howl and Smoky the Smothering SmokeBreath are and bring them here, but I have a better idea, I'll show you that dragons can be friendly to anyone as long as we are friendly as well, so I'll ask for a volunteer, I'll tell them how to train this GrappleGrounder, in fact if I get more than just one volunteer I'll help each of them tame a dragon in this arena, now who accepts this challenge?!" Artur silently smirked, he knew the fact that Vikings NEVER chickened out, so he would use that to convince them.

"You heard my son! So who shall dare to face this challenge," Honestly all Bjorn wanted was to jump in there and have loooong talk with his son, but Vikings never back out.

"I'll do it," Surprisingly, Johan spoke up as the entered the arena with Artur, everyone looked surprised at him.

"We are Vikings, we don't back away from a challenge," Johan reminded the audience then turned to Artur and looked at the GrappleGrounder, who had gotten curious and curled down but still watched them suspiciously with his yellow eyes.

"First, put all your weapons away, it won't trust you unless you so that," Artur told him with a smile, it was working, Johan nodded and put his ax and few daggers stacked on a wall, the GrappleGrounder kept watching him curiously.

"Now it's simple but you might find it a bit hard, lower your head and stretch the palm of your hand forwards," Artur instructed, most Vikings gasped, some tried to argue, Johan simply glared at them.

"Vikings don't back out," The bulky teen reminded them as he did as Artur instructed and neared the GrappleGrounder, immediately the dragon stood up and to everyone's but Artur's surprise, but his snout on Johan's palm, then the dragon looked pretty playful as Johan surprisingly began to pet him and he moved like a giant long necked dog, then Bjorn shouted.

"Artur! Is it true there is a RedDeath after all?!" Bjorn shouted mightily, the things he saw today were against all he believed, but he wasn't too stubborn, he knew how to adapt and evolve, from the moment Artur began to mention a way of working alongside dragons, his brain immediately saw all advantages and disadvantages, if even half of what his son promised was true, this could make Bliz the most powerful island in the archipelago.

"I saw it with my own eyes, oh I forgot to mention but there was someone from the village with me, if she wishes to make herself known, she can confirm it as well," Artur nodded, Johan then kept petting the GrappleGrounder, who swishing tail accidentally smashed a few wooden walls that had been stacked up on the side of the arena.

"Smasher, what do you think of that?" Johan asked the dragon, who began to playfully lick his face.

Bjorn had no more doubt.

"Ready the ships! Today we shall kill the final dragon!" Bjorn shouted as Vikings sprung to life, a few were hesitant but they wouldn't question their chief. Artur rushed to his father, his father was a smart man, but he was a Viking, so the one thing he was planning was a bad idea.

"Son, you just changed everything, now let the grown ups do the rest," Bjorn told him but Artur stopped him.

"Wait, you don't plan on trying to reach the nest again?" Artur asked him, the man had a determined look.

"With a guide we could easily go to the nest, now where is your Woolly Howl? Get him quickly because today we shall end the raids once and for all!" Bjorn announced, Artur frowned and walked in front of his father.

"Dad wait, the RedDeath is the size of a mountain, it's fire breath could burn down an entire fleet, we need to think this out," Artur told him, Bjorn frowned at him.

"What do you suggest?" The huge man asked him.

"Give me one day to teach the other teens how to ride dragons, with the aerial backup with would have a bigger shot at winning," Artur explained, Bjorn frowned for a second before nodding.

"Alright, you have one day son, but now that we know that these entire 300 hundred years of war are all to blame on a single being, we won't stand down for long, you have only one day," Bjorn sighed and walked away, he had preparations to start.

"Artur! That was amazing!" Alex reached him, the other teens followed her, including Johan and Smasher, a few villagers were now looking impressed at Johan, and some a bit scared of Smasher, who stayed close to his future rider.

"Dad said I have one day to teach you guys how to train the dragons, after that he will be off with as many Vikings as he can," Artur told them.

"Wait so we can train those dragons too? Awesome!" Mateus exclaimed, Ana was glaring at him.

"Training them? How many of us have they killed?" Ana asked Artur with a huge frown.

"How many of them have we killed? Listen if we get an aerial team with dragons we might kill the RedDeath and end the war, don't you guys want that?" Artur asked her and the others.

"We'll I'm with you," Alex decided quickly as she joined Artur and Johan.

"There's no way I'm missing this," Mateus laughed.

"You're my friend, I'll stand by you," Eric added.

"I don't have anything better to do anyway," Wave chuckled. Ana glared at them all.

"I'm outta here," The blonde muttered angrily as she walked off, Artur looked sadly at his friend, Alex put a hand on his shoulder.

"She will understand one day," The red haired girl told him, Artur nodded.

"Alright guys, let's go to David's Grove, I need to get Blizzard and Smoky before we can start your training," Artur told them as they set off to the cove.

Author Note:

BEST OC Maker: Decided to end the chapter here, the next one will be either the last or the one before the last of this arc,

Crimson: Then you can let Team Beast kick some (SPOILERS) tail and save (SPOILERS)

Guilmon: Then finish 02

Dracomon: The Chronicles Reborn ain't done yet either

Dorumon: Then take Brawls out of hiatus

Agumon: Legend of 10 too!

Blue and Green: AND TALES!

BEST OC Maker: Sorry Agumon, don't have any plans to continue Legend of 10 anytime soon, same for Tales, however the next chapter of my Avengers fanfic will come out soon and then my 02, Brawls will be continued after I finish with 02, so read, REVIEW and Stay Riding!


	5. Training

BEST OC Maker: Alright! Let's begin!

The teens were in the arena, Blizzard, Smoky and Smasher with them as Artur opened the first lever, the MoldRuffle came out with a roar, but Blizzard made him still, the fiery Stoker Class looked confused at the teens, none carried any weapons. Smoky was on Artur's head.

"Remember Alex, it isn't about control, it's about respect and trust," Artur instructed as the red haired girl approached the dragon.

"Lower your head and put your hand forwards like Johan did," Artur added and she did so, the MoldRuffle came curiously at her and began to sniff her hand before placing his snout on it, Alex looked surprised as the dragon began to try cuddling her, she let out a small laugh.

"Dibs on the MudDraker!" Mateus shouted as the blue dragon came out of his cage a bit awkwardly due to the lack of water, Mateus did as Artur instructed for the first time in his life and the MudDraker put his snout on the teen's palm.

"Alright! Let's go Drake!" Mateus laughed as the MudDraker looked confused at him, but accepted the name nonetheless.

"So who wants to go next?" Artur asked the remaining teens, Eric stepped forwards, he was shaking slightly but he was determined.

"SwordStealer it is," Artur opened the cage before Eric could change his mind, the SwordStealer came out with a roar, the chains on the arena like last time, Eric abruptly did as Artur instructed, the large dragon looked curious at the small human and like the other dragons, placed his armored snout on the teen's palm, then the chains in the arena stopped vibrating and the metal weapons went still.

"He can control his magnetic field," Eric realized in wonder(A/N There's no official information that the SwordStealers can do that, but we can't have all swords in the village getting stolen and all metal objects go to him can we?).

"I have no clue what you just said, but I want the ShockJaw," Wave looked oddly at Eric before calling, quickly Wave bonded with the electric dragon.

"Alright! Now we need to prepare your saddles and try convincing Ana to ride a dragon," Artur smiled as after a few hours, each of them had some saddles, then they proceeded to learn useful tricks like how the light that metal reflected made a small light that dragons loved chasing, then about the spot below the jaw that made dragons faint and countless others, the entire time Ana was nowhere to be seen.

"Where do you think she is?" Alex asked Artur, they had taken the dragons outside the arena for a test flight.

"Maybe at the Great Hall, I'm just sad that she can't see the bigger picture, that it wasn't the dragons that killed her parents, the only one to blame is the RedDeath," Artur sighed as dragons spread their wings.

"Now hold on," Artur warned as they shot off.

"This is awesome!" Mateus shouted as Drake dove in the water before bursting out with a soaked Mateus.

"Now try to keep it together, this is just a training flight, we can try more complicated tricks later," Artur instructed, Alex and her MoldRuffle, who she named Burner, flew besides him, Eric and Magnet, the SwordStealer were right behind them with Johan and Smasher, Wave and Mateus along their dragons, Drake the MudDraker and Wave and Tide the ShockJaw were flying bellow them, their dragons enjoying saltwater, like every dragon besides Blizzard, they were enjoying the sunlight and freedom they had lost months ago.

"Hey!" Alex laughed as Burner set his wings on fire, Blizzard seemed to see that as a challenge as he fired ice blasts on the sky in front of them, making they pass through some snow.

"Really?" Artur asked the icy dragon as they kept on flying, everyone laughed as they landed on a sea stack.

"The next part of the training will require trust," Artur smirked, he remembered back a few weeks ago when he forgot to connect all straps on Blizzard's saddle and he fell, thankfully the icy dragon had caught him.

"You're going to jump, your dragon will then dive in to catch you," Artur explained, everyone began laugh.

"You're kidding... Right?" Mateus asked.

"It's easy," Artur shrugged and jumped off, everyone gasped as Blizzard dove in after him, seconds later they swooped above them before doing an epic landing.

"Alright I'm next!" Mateus ran off the stack.

"Weeeee!" The teen was laughing while he waited for Drake to catch him, said Tracker Class stood still until a splash was heard, then Drake seemed to chuckle as he dove after his rider.

"Interesting, so MudDrakers have quite a mischievous style once trained," Artur commented as the soaked Mateus came with a chuckling Drake.

"Well, I'm counting on you Smasher!" Johan jumped off before he finished the phrase, the long necked dragon went after him and seconds later they came back up.

"Sounds fun, you up for it Tide?" Wave asked the electric dragon, who in turn seemed to nod as the rider ran off the stack, the Tidal Class dragon dove after his rider, pun intended.

"That was awesome!" Wave shouted as he had a soft landing with Tide.

"Well, there's no way I'm backing out!" Alex jumped off and Burner flew after her, they also came up with no incidents as everyone turned to Eric.

"Wait a second, I'm not going to..." The teen began to argue but Johan had already thrown his off, Magnet dove after his rider and seconds later they landed, and Magnet slammed his tail on Johan with a low growl.

"Ouch," Johan muttered as he stood up, then looked surprised when Smasher was in front of him growling at Magnet, who growled back, Smasher had started to prepare a pulse blast but Magnet was faster and fired a fireball, which seemed to make Smasher stop and stumble back a bit.

"So dragons aren't fire proof within, good to know," Artur muttered as Smasher gave a final growl to Magnet.

After that Artur taught them a few harder tricks, however since their dragons didn't have a ripped tail fin, they managed to perform the tricks with far more ease, not only that but they even created a few of their own, which resulted in an hour long match of crazy maneuvers.

"Alright, ready Smasher, time for the GrappleWheel!" Johan went first as his dragon curled himself as a wheel while leaving his belly on the outer part of the wheel. Then he began to spin faster and faster until he got dizzy.

"Nice, but I have a better one," Alex smirked as she jumped on Burner.

"Ring of Fire!" Alex announced as Burner ignited his wings and flew in circles swiftly, making a ring of fire.

"Nice, but now it's my turn!" Artur decided as Blizzard shot off.

"This is our trick, HailStorm!" Artur announced as Blizzard fired multiple ice blasts into the sky as the shards flew down on them before Blizzard dodged them with ease.

"Show off," Mateus muttered as they began to try more and more tricks.

"Do you really think we have a shot at killing the RedDeath?" The group had landed on a small deserted island called Bliz's Thorn, one of the many islands discovered by Artur's ancestor, the teens were playing with their dragons for some simpler bonding, Alex was sitting with Artur watching them, and even besides being opposite elements, Blizzard and Burner were also playing, Artur was petting a sleeping Smoky who was on his lap.

"I think so, I'm not sure about a plan yet but I have a few theories," Artur told her with smile just as they saw a ShiverTooth flying towards the island.

"Wait is that..." Artur saw a humanoid shape riding the dragon, as the ShiverTooth landed they saw Ana was the rider.

"If what you said about the RedDeath is true, then I'm going to do anything I can to avenge my parents," Ana told him, the ShiverTooth seemed to try playing with her.

"Then you better play with him, thought of a name yet?" Artur told her with a chuckle.

"FrostBite," Ana answered as she went to explore the small island, the ShiverTooth named FrostBite went after her.

"Well, now we should be getting back, dad wants to discuss possible strategies," Artur stood up, saw the setting sun and called the group, they flew back to the island and were surprised.

"Is that what I think it is?" Artur gasped, they saw multiple boats surrounding Bliz, the flags had a symbol on them, a huge albino dragon shaped like a winged snake with blood red eyes and the spikes on it's body had red tips.

"Isn't that a Screaming Death?" Ana frowned confused after she saw the symbol, she had left Bliz only about an hour after the others, so how could in 3 hours an entire fleet surround Bliz?

"But isn't that the..." Wave realized but Eric was faster.

"The Shouters," Eric said slightly scared.

"The who now?" Mateus asked confused, everyone looked at him.

"The Shouters, those Vikings from Loud Isle? Those maniacs that raid smaller villages? The ones with nearly invincible vocal cords?" Eric looked confused at him, then suddenly they heard shouts as rocks came in their direction...

BEST OC Maker: So, surprise! This arc will be a little longer, please review because it really helps, what do you guys think of this little surprise? Read, REVIEW and Stay Riding!


	6. Shouters

They managed to dodge the boulders on the last second, upon closer look they realized certain parts of Bliz were on fire Vikings clashed on the streets.

"Alright, let's show the Shouters how stupid it is to mess with Bliz!" Artur exclaimed as he flew forwards, the others right after him.

At the ground Bjorn clashed against a large man who wore an eye patch on his left eye, which also had a huge scar starting bellow his messy hair and ending on the top of his upper lip.

"So Bjorn, where's that son of yours?" The huge man smirked as he branded a huge ax, Bjorn blocked it with his two hand sword as he heard a howl.

"Just arrived Axor," Bjorn smirked at the Shouter Chief, then half of the Shouter Fleet was frozen.

"Dragons!" A man shouted as Blizzard froze as large group, then Mateus and Wave dove in, pun relating the fact that their dragons are water related intended, sonic blasts and bio electric spheres blasted the shouters, who kinda of lived up to their names in a not very honorable way.

"What sorcery is this Bjorn?!" Axor growled at Bjorn as he saw that the only Vikings getting attacked by the dragons were the Shouters.

"Not sorcery Axor, this is Bliz's newest fighting force, the Riders!" Bjorn exclaimed as he clashed against Axor, Axor was forced backwards he saw that every metallic object carried or wore by the Shouters was sucked into the sky. Even a few Vikings who were wearing only metal were brought up, quite comical.

"What the heck?!" Axor growled as Bjorn landed a powerful jab, then suddenly, axes, swords, shields and the Shouters wearing too much metal rained upon the Shouter's fleet before Magnet and Eric came flying down while the magnetic dragon fired fireballs, burning the enemy fleets. Axor growled and charged to battle before an ice blast slammed him down, Blizzard landed on the nearest roof with Artur in his back.

"Axor, how's Baldor doing?" Artur smirked at the enemy chief, Blizzard growled and spread his wings. Axor looked surprised for a second before regaining composure.

"My son is busy conquering islands on the west, what kind of demon do you ride?!" Axor snarled, the Woolly Howl had many traits shared with the NightFury, one of them was that very few knew what they looked like.

"Well, Blizzard here is a Woolly Howl, a very grumpy Woolly Howl in fact, oh and the SmokeBreath is Smoky," Artur smirked just as Axor saw the SmokeBreath unleashing powerful blasts of fire that melted any sort of metal the Shouters still had with them(A/N According to the Breakneck Bog episode, SmokeBreaths have extremely hot fire blasts that can melt most kinds of metal in seconds).

"Last chance to retreat Axor," Artur added as they saw Ana and Alex riding their dragons through the enemy ranks, the few Vikings Ana missed, FrostBite got, same for Alex and Burner.

Axor looked at the turnaround and cursed to himself.

"Retreat!" The huge man shouted as the Shouters retreated to the few boats they still had.

"Oh yeah!" Mateus cheered, Drake unleashed a few sonic roars as night set in.

As the teens reunited, the entire village cheered for them. The dragons looked confused at first, then fired their breaths on the sky, causing fireworks of sorts, the teens smiled proudly as well.

"That's what happen with a small squad of dragons, imagine how powerful we could be with an entire nest!" Bjorn shouted, now most of the Vikings that didn't like the idea of dragon riding were changing their minds. All cheered the names of the riders.

"Son, I gave you a day which it seems you used well, now rest up, for tomorrow we shall destroy the RedDeath! Once and for all!" Bjorn shouted as everyone cheered, Artur frowned slightly though, even with a small group of riders it would still be difficult.

He would rather get a few more dragons first, but he knew it would be nearly impossible unless the RedDeath was out of the way, but at least they weren't going hopelessly to the slaughter house like sheep.

That night Artur called a meeting in the Great Hall for the riders.

"We only saw the RedDeath's head, also remember that this dragon's body has only been seen in legends, we need to figure out how to defeat it quickly," Artur explained, Alex nodded besides him.

"Well, we could hit it until it dies!" Mateus decided with an exclamation.

"Unlikely, the RedDeath lives in the lava so it must have fire resistant skin, it should also be pretty hard to survive any debris that might come down," Eric shyly pointed out. They kept talking about how to defeat such large dragons for the next hour, then Ana reminded them they needed to get some sleep or tomorrow they would be roasted, luckily their dragons were allowed to sleep in their houses, except Smasher and Magnet, who were too big to fit inside the houses, but they could stay outside.

"Tomorrow, everything will really change," Artur grinned, Blizzard had found an empty area on Artur's bedroom and froze it before sleeping on it, Smoky just brought his 'nest' from the cove and put it besides Artur's bed.

"I never thought something like this would ever happen, but I'm glad it did," Alex commented as she petted Burner, the Stoker Class had managed to curl himself besides her bed. Smacker walked inside and saw them.

"Well, Alex, you and your dragon better get plenty of rest," Smacker told her as he joined them, Burner glared at Smacker for a few seconds, their last meetings weren't exactly very polite.

"Look, after your mother died all those years ago, not in battle but because of sickness, I would have been lost, but you kept me going, Alex, tomorrow you and your friends will change everything," Smacker told her, he wasn't one to get emotional normally.

"So after tomorrow you better help me get the biggest and fiercest dragon we can track," Smacker told her with a laugh, Alex smiled at him and nodded.

Ana stayed on her bed, FrostBite besides her, she was thinking about how this day was, how only one dragon was to blame, how she would avenge her parents tomorrow, she sighed.

"We need to get you some sort of dragon boots, you're scratching the floor," Ana told FrostBite, the dragon's sharp claws were destroying the wooden floor.

Eric sighed as he looked outside to see Magnet asleep.

"Good night for you too," Eric grumbled to the sleeping dragon.

At Loud Island, Axor was having a meeting with other Chiefs that were from the Shouter Alliance.

"Bliz has Dragon Riders?" One of the men questioned, all of them had a mess of hair and looked tired, probably because Axor dragged them for their homes.

"Indeed, the chief's runt rides a Woolly Howl and has a SmokeBreath pet, the others also have powerful dragons," Axor told them, he reunited them in a hurry, these news were huge.

"We need to destroy them as soon as possible, today they only have a few, but what about tomorrow? They could have a hole army!" Another man shouted, agreements came from the others.

"Baldor finished conquering Bog's Fall, I got a messenger owl from him, he will return soon enough and finish Bliz, he also mentioned having discovered a new weapon," Axor decided and I friend them as the others quieted down.

At Bog's Fall, multiple Shouters enslaved the tribal looking villagers as a single teen carrying a saw shield on his right arm and a large one hand sword whose blade was shaped like a thunderbolt on the other stood on a cliff observing, he had dark brown hair and onyx eyes, he wore completely black armor with the Shouter symbol on his left shoulder plate. The sky was black with thunder clouds as it rained, lightning and thunder flashed around the skies, quickly an owl landed in a nearby perch, a small note tied to it's leg, the teen grabbed it.

"So now Bliz has dragons? Well what a surprise, isn't that right, Stormer?" The teen smiled evilly as thunder rumbled, a single dragon dove down with a roar that pierced the night.

Author Notes:

BEST OC Maker: Bit shorter than usual, sorry for the wait, blame the Percy Jackson and the Olympian Gods book and the Green Death promotion on Rise of Berk, but I finished the Green Death Quests so now I'm just waiting for the world release and finished reading the book, so read, REVIEW and Stay Riding!


	7. Nest

Warning: This chapter contains a bit of blood

The Vikings of Bliz departed the next day, armored to the teeth, something Smacker took a little too seriously since he sharpened his gold tooth, the riders were on the front boat saving up their dragons energy, all were equipped with their weapons. Artur and Blizzard flew ahead leading the ships.

"Hey Chief, some Vikings not related to me have been wondering what's the plan," Smacker told Bjorn as the chief dodged a stack thanks to Blizzard's aid.

"We go to the nest, fire the catapults and make a hole in the nest, then fire the fire spheres, the riders will cause a commotion to bring out the queen, after she's out we kill her," Bjorn answered quickly and silently, he had too much emotion inside him but he didn't want to show any at the moment.

"How ya feeling? With the dragons and all?" Smacker asked, hitting the nail on the head.

"If our forefathers saw us, they would be outraged," Bjorn sighed with a small smile.

"Well I'm thinking of getting one, maybe one of those Monstrous Nightmares or a HobbleGrunt," Smacker commented, Bjorn looked at him for a second before ordering another Viking to man the boat.

"I don't know Smacker, I have no plans of getting one anytime soon," Bjorn told him as he watched his son scouting ahead and then looking at the resting riders.

"Oh come on Chief, giant fire breathing lizards," Smacker told him with a nudge.

"Dragons Smacker, dragons, we have fought them our hole lives and I don't plan to betray our customs so..." Bjorn frowned just as the boat on their left sank.

"Submarriper!" A Viking shouted as the huge and flexible deep blue tail with light blue spines came out of the water and slammed a sail, immediately Wave and Tide went into action, Wave pulled out something Artur had given him a few days ago, a prototype for a diving equipment, quickly he attached a small float to the tip before putting the other end to cover his mouth and nose and two glasses to cover his eyes, then jumped on Tide as they dove in.

Underwater Wave rode Tide on a saddle Artur had designed during the past month for underwater rides with Blizzard, however he managed to adapt it to fit Tide instead, it was a simple leather saddle with an air tank of sorts on back, one of the tubes of the mask he was wearing was connected to it while the other one with the float retracted, he would unlock it after the tank lost all air.

They found a Submarriper lying down on the underwater sands, the beast wasn't RedDeath sized, but surely wouldn't fit in a Viking ship, Wave frowned and then turned to see Mateus and Drake diving alongside them, they had a saddle similar to his, Mateus had a crazy grin and held BloodyCut.

They couldn't talk underwater and Wave was mad, Tide couldn't fire without shocking them both, when he thought about it he should have just ordered Tide to fire in the water, too late now.

The Submarriper saw them, the creature's body was bigger than both wings, the creature had small legs and a gigantic tail the dragon was famous for, he was more bulk than anything else.

Drake fired echo location blasts that dizzied the Submarriper as they got closer, Mateus slashed BloodyCut on the side of the dragon as a thin red line appeared on the large dragon's side, the Submarriper seemed to roar as his huge tail came back under and slammed Drake, by then Wave had thrown his barbed harpoon, that had been wisely connected to a rope, and pierced the left foot of the Submarriper, the huge dragon snarled in pain and tried to get a piece out of Mateus Amd Drake, but Drake fired a powerful sonic blast to drive away the ship wrecking dragon, who spread his wings and swam away before the foursome came back to the surface.

"Is he gone? We saw blood in the water," Artur questioned them, he had returned after getting a warning about the Submarriper.

"They should stay away from now on, once we take down one of them the rest won't make a move," Bjorn commented when they heard a roar, the same one they had heard during the quest the month before.

"TimberJack!" A Viking shouted as the huge dragon soared through, his razor sharp wings shredded the sails that were on his way while he burned boats with his oil-based fire and explosive embers. This TimberJack had stone gray scales, black horns and the vivid yellow eyes many dragons had, however this wasn't just a TimberJack, but a Brute TimberJack.

"Weird, these dragons normally inhabit thickly wooded areas, but the nest only has dead trees," Eric frowned, Ana had already shot off with Johan riding their dragons.

"Hey ugly!" Johan shouted as Smasher fired pulse blasts at the dragon, the RedDeath's henchdragon roared and slammed him with his tail before growling him pain, FrostBite lived up to his name and bit his tail with his famous ShiverTooth teeth. That's when Blizzard howled angrily and flew with Artur, firing ice blasts at the dragon who then flew away trying to shake off the ice.

"The RedDeath must have kept it as a guard for the nest," Eric realized, Bjorn turned to him.

"You think the nest is near?" The burly man asked him, then the dragons began to get nervous, Blizzard howled as the Vikings suddenly docked on the vile island known as the Nest, quickly the Vikings rushed from their boats, which surrounded the entire island and readied their weapons and flanks. Catapults were prepared as the dragons flew up with their riders.

"Alright! The war ends today! Let's blast this place!" Bjorn shouted as the catapults were fired, the rocks crumbled the walls of the volcano.

"Fire the fireballs!" Bjorn shouted as the catapults were prepared, however a sweet smell suddenly covered the area, a few Vikings went to check it out and didn't come back.

"What's this?!" Bjorn shouted angrily, the dragons seemed nervous but unaffected by the sweet smell.

"I'll check it out!" Ana jumped on FrostBite as they flew in the direction of the smell.

"I'll go after her," Alex jumped on Burner as they followed their friends. The other riders seemed ready to follow them.

"No, I need you bunch here in case we have any more attacks," Bjorn ordered them, however Blizzard had already flown off.

"Kids.." Bjorn muttered, thankfully the others remained.

On the other side of the island, Artur had caught up with his fellow riders as they found the source of the smell.

"I've never seen these flowers before, they're huge," Alex commented, however Burner had a nervous look on his face.

"I don't think that's just a bunch of giant flowers," Artur frowned, something on his memory he couldn't quite place was nagging him, that and Blizzard trying to tug him back.

"Let's go back, it's just a bunch of..." Ana never finished as a tail smacked her, the flower's petals shut sharply revealing to be triple splitting heads of a 4 headed dragon with dull gray scales.

"SnapTrapper!" Artur realized as he dodged a head, he nearly had it right, not just any SnapTrapper, but the Brute SnapTrapper.

"SnapTrapper?" Alex asked confused, Burner fired a fireball at the dragon but two of the heads released gas.

"Everyone fly up now!" Artur ordered, seconds after they escaped the cloud the other two heads released a spark and after that, boom, the Brute dragon flew after them, all 4 heads snapping angrily.

"Watch out for tails and heads! Alex don't let Burner fire if the gas is released, just distract the heads! Ana! Go for the close range! Show why FrostBite has his name! Blizzard and I will cover for you!" Artur barked orders.

'Wow, he's when pretty cute when giving orders,' Alex thought to herself while she flew around the SnapTrapper while Burner had his wings alight. Ana rode FrostBite as they landed on the back of the larger dragon, the contact with FrostBite's extremely sharp claws made the Brute dragon flinch in pain before one head turned angrily at the rider and dragon who were punching and clawing him, however before he could do much ice and fire hit him as he turned angrily.

"Now fire!" Artur shouted as the three dragons fired at the Brute SnapTrapper at the same time, Ana jumped back on FrostBite and flew up just as the Brute SnapTrapper flew away from the Nest.

"Alright, let's get back," Artur ordered as they flew back.

"What happened? The Vikings who wondered off are already back," Eric asked Artur as they landed.

"There was an odd looking SnapTrapper," Artur explained.

"Could he be an ally of the TimberJack, both were quite discolored and tried to attack of us, unlike that Submarriper who just targeted a ship," Eric crossed his arms.

"Well, legend says the RedDeath has two guardians known as Brutes, a SnapTrapper and a TimberJack, but it was supposed to be just an old story to scare kids," Smacker shrugged as Alex frowned at him.

"You mean the 'go to sleep or the brutes will come and eat you?'," Alex asked her father, who nodded.

"Great, my childhood nightmares are real," Alex face palmed.

"Can we fire now?" Bjorn asked impatiently, Artur nodded as the catapults fired and the boulders crashed through stone, a second shot of fiery hay spheres revealed countless dragons inside the hole.

"Remember! We need to draw out the queen!" Artur shouted as the Vikings rushed forwards, however the dragons inside flooded out and flew away swiftly, becoming a huge fire breathing cloud far away in minutes.

"Here she comes!" Alex shouted as the volcano shook, the walls began to crumble as the gigantic dragon came out with a single roar, many Vikings soiled their britches beyond recovery that day.

"This is it! Fire!" Bjorn shouted as the catapults fired again, however the RedDeath ignored the huge rocks and green gas began to build up in her mouth.

"She's going to fire!" Eric exclaimed seconds before a huge torrent of flames annihilated half of the fleet.

"Keep her away from the ships!" Artur ordered the riders, Blizzard fired ice blasts at her body, freezing certain parts of her back or her feet, but it shattered like glass under the RedDeath's strength.

"Extremely hard skin!" Ana exclaimed as FrostBite lost the claws on his left hand while trying to cut the behemoth's back, Ana's left gauntlet also had it's claws snapped due to her trying to punch it.

Alex and Burner tried to burn her but their fire was like a nice breeze compared to the lava the RedDeath inhabited, they had to settle to trying to hit her mouth with arrows instead.

"Everyone! Let go of your swords!" Eric shouted as Magnet activated his magnetic skin, seconds later very pointy and sharp swords came flying at them, Eric led Magnet towards the RedDeath who prepared to burn them but Magnet managed to move his huge body on the last second while turning off his magnetic skin, the result was a lot of sharp objects going into the RedDeath's mouth.

The gigantic beast roared in pain, if you wish to get a clue of what she felt, just try getting one of your friends to throw a bunch of sharp, pointy and metallic needles or nails in your mouth, NOT recommended, I won't accept responsibility for any injuries you caused to yourself or your friend.

"Let's try see if it can fight without air!" Johan shouted as Smasher used his snake like body to go around the RedDeath's thick neck, he barely managed to connect before beginning to squeeze, Johan hit the neck with his ax the hole time, though the blades broke off a few minutes later, the RedDeath managed to get rid of them by just turning her head to the side, making her triceratops-like 'crown' squeeze Smasher's and Johan's bodies, the dragon had to fly off after that.

"Hey ugly!" Mateus shouted before Drake unleashed sonic blasts, making the RedDeath a bit dizzy, but the beast just turned and slammed her tail on Drake, the dragon fell on the stony ground without any major injuries though, Mateus fell on the RedDeath's back.

"I'll get him!" Johan announced as Smasher flew towards the behemoth, Mateus had moved towards the RedDeath's head and was right above the left set of eyes.

"Hey lizard! There's something sharp in your eye!" Mateus stabbed BloodyCut on the RedDeath's eyes, the huge beast roared in pain and fury while shaking her head, sending Mateus flying while he held on BloodyCut, Smasher caught him.

"Thanks," Mateus sighed at Johan before smiling wildly again.

"Now drop me off on that dragon's head, I'll shred it's eyes!" The slightly insane teenage Viking announced, however Smasher dropped him off besides an exhausted Drake.

"We need to try something else!" Ana shouted, FrostBite flew by Blizzard, well tried to keep up, despite being a ShiverTooth, fastest dragon of the Sharp Class(Checked on How to train your dragon wiki, it's true), Blizzard was still a Strike Class dragon.

"I know," Artur growled over the howling winds when he noted the RedDeath had curled wings on her back.

"The RedDeath has wings, let's see how well they work!" Artur shouted with a crazy plan as Blizzard shot off, leaving FrostBite behind.

"Everyone! Come here and and fire moments before she does!" Artur barked the order, the riders joined him, including Mateus and Drake, seeing her enemies together the RedDeath opened her mouth as it filled itself with gas.

"Fire at will!" Artur shouted as everyone fired from their dragons, resulting in a huge explosion.

"Now go help the others!" Artur ordered them while pointing to the burning ships, then Blizzard fired another shot at the RedDeath, this time on it's bleeding eye, before flying off, the RedDeath roared, spread her slightly tattered wings and flew after the duo with a mighty beat of her wings.

On the fiery boats, Ana and FrostBite released snow all over to cool down the fire, the others helped the injured and shipwrecked. Alex looked towards the RedDeath's hulking shape.

"Be safe," Alex muttered as she rode Burner.

Artur and Blizzard had a gigantic dragon, the second biggest specie in existence in fact chasing them with giant jaws and capable of firing torrents of fire, so they were NOT safe.

"Thanks for pointing it out," Artur broke the 4 wall with his sarcasm and barely dodged a gigantic blast of fire from their pursuer, while Blizzard wasn't as agile as his fellow Strike Class dragons when involving sharp turns, he could still fly through the sea stacks while the RedDeath ignored the rocks, breaking through them all with ease.

"Alright up!" Artur adjusted the tail fin as they flew up, the RedDeath chased them with huge snapping jaws, after going up to the ever cloudy skies Blizzard unleashed a literal hailstorm upon the RedDeath, however when you were a gigantic dragon that could unleash giant fire blasts, hail only made you mad.

"Alright plan B! Doesn't matter how strong she is, if we pierce her wings she won't stay up!" Artur ordered as Blizzard changed tactics, dodged a stream of fire and unleashed icy needles that pierced the RedDeath's wings while he flew around at Strike Class speeds, the RedDeath angrily tried to find him with no luck, so she went pyromaniac, burning Blizzard's fake tail fin in the process.

"That's bad, Blizzard Plan C!" Artur groaned seeing the tail fin, Blizzard began to dive and the RedDeath followed, mouth spread open.

"A little more..." Artur grumbled as they kept going down.

"Now!" Artur shouted as Blizzard fired another hailstorm, this time piercing the wing membranes and mouth completely like a rain of icy daggers upside down, the RedDeath lost control and began to fall without control.

That's when Alex flew up with Burner just as the RedDeath prepared a final blast of fire, Burner blasted the gas inside her mouth as she began to burn inside out.

"Alright up!" Artur shouted as he flew with Blizzard, however one accursed giant burning tail slammed on them just as they were getting to safety, Artur disconnected from the saddle and Blizzard dove after him.

"Artur!" Alex cried out as Burner flew away back to the Vikings, the RedDeath crashed down in an awesome kaboom, leaving behind a lot of ash and dust.

"Artur!" Bjorn desperately tried to find his son, little Smoky also flew around searching for him wit short cries. However all he found was Blizzard lying on his side, wings curled around his belly the fake tail fin and saddle were almost completely annihilated.

Bjorn slowly made his way towards Blizzard and fell on a knee.

"Son..." Bjorn said simply and sadly, Blizzard looked confused at him, around them Vikings reunited, the recently tamed dragons did as well.

"No..." Alex began to cry on her father, everyone looked depressed. Blizzard let out a few coughs before opening his eyes, seeing the crowd and unfurling his wings, Artur was there, blacked out.

"Artur!" Bjorn gasped as he checked for a heartbeat, he smiled.

"You saved him... Thank you," Bjorn told Blizzard gratefully. The black white dragon simply nodded before going back to sleep.

"Well most of him," Smacker commented as he gestured to something the nearby Vikings gasped.

Author Notes:

BEST OC Maker: Heya guys, hope you enjoyed, the next chapter finishes off this arc, though it will be short, don't forget to read, REVIEW and Stay Riding


	8. Aftermath

Artur was seeing black, then light, then a huge purplish tongue licking his face.

"Come on Blizzard!" Artur groaned as he lifted himself up on his bed.

"Wait, it's my house, was it a dream?" Artur muttered when he took the covers off and saw it.

"Yep, not a dream," Artur muttered as he stood up, his right foot had been removed for a prosthetic that was exactly like his boot. Blizzard helped him walk out, what he saw was amazing, he could see his friends flying around the island, MoldRuffles and MudDrakers crowded on the rooftops while GrappleGrounders devoured huge baskets of fish, he could, see a few ShockJaws on the water floating peacefully and ShiverTooth curling in snowy nests on a roof.

"Wow, yep we're dead," Artur gasped to Blizzard as Bjorn got him in a fake headlock.

"Valhalla decided to let us keep you for now," Bjorn chuckled as the other Vikings saw he was awake and rushed to him and Blizzard.

"Artur!" Alex ran up and hugged him, he blushed slightly at that.

"You had me worried you..." Alex then went scary mode for a few seconds before giving him a kiss.

"I'll let it pass this time," Alex said as she broke off, Burner looked oddly at her and so did Blizzard, Artur looked a bit surprised but then smiled. Eric landed with Magnet and ran up to him.

"Like your new foot? Made it just like those weird boots you wore, nice engineering on your dragon btw," Eric told him and gestured to Blizzard, who had a brand new pure white fake tail fin with the symbol of Bliz, two one hand black swords crossing marked on it.

"I might do a few tweaks, thanks Eric," Artur smiled at his friend, that's when Eric's father, a huge man with a shaggy black haircut, can't really have a beard when working at the forge, lots of burn marks on his arms, a lot of muscle and black eyes came over, RustFace.

"You've been down for a hole week kid, the dragons decided to move in, Eric had been working on fixing your little gadgets since yesterday," RustFace chuckled as Magnet got closer to Eric, his eerie glowing green eyes sparkled with impatience as he gave a short roar to Blizzard.

"Alright, let's give you a tour of the newly fixed up Bliz!" Alex told him with a smile as she jumped on Burner, her bright blue eyes sparkled.

"Bring it on!" Artur laughed as he got on Blizzard and connected the saddle, the fake tail fin worked even better, Blizzard spread his wings, but then Bjorn stopped him.

"Son, I couldn't be prouder," The huge man smiled as the trio shot off.

"You're finally up!" Wave greeted with Tide, Ana and FrostBite, they had been getting their dragons some fish but now flew alongside them.

"We have been waiting a hole week," Johan told him with mock frustration, Smasher seemed to chuckle as they joined him along Mateus and Drake.

"But now it's time for some fun!" Mateus laughed and Drake fired a sonic blast forwards.

"Alright Blizzard, let's see just what you guys made the island turn into," Artur chuckled as they flew around the island happily...

Author Notes:

BEST OC Maker: Sorry for it being so short, but I hope you guys enjoyed, so read, REVIEW and Stay Taming!


	9. Unstoppable

BEST OC Maker: Hey guys, welcome to arc 2, it will be similar to Riders of Berk but with different dragons, areas and more Vikings, also the HTTYD2 will be quite surprising for you guys, one tip, Boulder Class Alphas, enjoy!

Note: I modified Chapter 7, also known as Nest,

"Alright, a bit more to the left!" Eric told Magnet as the large dragon dropped some wood stacks on a cart, a Viking quickly began to push the cart with the help of a light brown MoldRuffle. Bliz was being rebuilt, the dragons and Vikings helped to prepare strong wooden perches above the Viking houses and others made huge fish baskets filled with the surplus of fish plus some the fish ShockJaws and MudDrakers caught. The entire village was having upgrades, Vikings were capable builders but when dragons helped, they got unstoppable.

Artur was in the Great Hall with Alex, Smacker, his father, Blizzard and Burner.

"We just got a message from Boulder Island," Bjorn told them.

"You mean that island made mostly of rock and full of Boulder Class dragons?" Artur asked, the large man nodded.

"Like the last 49 islands, they want to learn how to train their dragons," Smacker told them.

Artur sighed, the last 2 months had been crazy, since they defeated the RedDeath and the raids stopped most Vikings wanted to either ride dragons, or decimate them once and for all, the Riders of Bliz as his team including himself had been named, had been all over teaching different islands the skills of dragon training.

"Yep, however they said there was a dragon that moved there very recently, and it was an unstoppable one," Smacker added.

"Did they name the species?" Alex asked.

"Nay, only that it was extremely powerful and could pulverize boulders and the few warriors that tried to kill him," Bjorn told them and sighed.

"Truth is, apparently they weren't very keen on joining the Rider Islands," Bjorn began, the Rider Islands were the name of the islands where the Vikings rode dragons.

"However this new dragon has made them desperate, it's our chance to show them that dragons can be powerful allies," Artur finished for his father, the large man nodded.

"That's why we need to hurry there," Bjorn told them.

"I think I'll take Alex, Johan and Eric with me, if this dragon is so strong then we'll need strong dragons to counter, Burner would be useful too," Artur decided, Alex nodded.

"I expect you to have left by tomorrow, I'll send them a letter," Bjorn decided as Artur and Alex rushed to meet up with Johan and Eric, they quickly jumped on their dragons the second they left the Great Hall and shot off into the skies.

A few hours later Artur and Alex were with Johan and Eric, packed up.

"So Boulder Island right? That will mean that our mystery dragon is probably a Boulder class as well," Eric theorized as they flew off, Ana was left in charge of the remaining riders and Smoky stayed with them.

"A strong one, I'm thinking something related to a Whispering Death since it pulverizes rocks," Artur agreed as they kept flying, normally a trip to Boulder Island would take about a month, but on dragon back they would get there in just 2 days if not less.

"We will land at Blark's Thorn for the night, we will get there by tomorrow," Artur told them as they crossed the sea, bellow them a pod of whale sized Scauldron swam lazily bellow them, they passed them quickly though. They arrived at Blark's Thorn during the sunset, they were greeted by their Rider Group, the Rider Groups were the ones responsible to teach the other Vikings on the island about dragons after they were taught by the Riders of Bliz.

"Artur! What brings the HailRider to Blark's Thorn," A 15 year old with a growing blonde mustache, short blond hair and dark green eyes asked, he wore a mail shirt and rough leather pants plus a classic Viking Helmet, he rode the biggest dragon on the group, big enough to match Magnet, a ScuttleClaw with bright red scales and orange linings, the spikes running on his back were black. The guy on his left rode an albino Sweet Death and the girl on his right rode a sand colored SandWraith with black spikes. Artur just grinned, lately he had been unofficially entitled HailRider after he got stuck in a hail storm with Blizzard and they got out of it without a scratch.

"Hey Crag, how you've been doing with Powerhouse?" Artur asked the 15 year old as they flew towards the village.

"Just fine, but can't say the same about John and Sweetie though, honestly they live up to the name of ChaosBringer even more than Powerhouse," Crag chuckled at the Sweet Death rider, Artur chuckled as well, originally Crag had called Powerhouse by the name of ChaosBringer since he was hyperactive and was always causing some some sort of trouble, however John renamed him after the strong Sharp Class saved him from a pack of wild nadders, Powerhouse got his name for overpowering his fellow Sharp Class dragons and saving Crag.

"Oh come on, Sweetie never listens, don't blame me!" John argued, the Sweet Death sarcastically named Sweetie slammed his tail on his rider's head.

"Very mature overgrown lizard," John rolled his eyes and Sweetie did a barrel roll, making him fall.

"Heeeeeeeeeeelllllllp!" John shouted, the other dragons looked surprised at Sweetie, the albino just hovered like he wasn't listening before doing a sudden dive and catching John before flying back up with a smug look on his face.

"Sweetie is an ironic name right?" Alex asked John.

"Partially, ever smelled a Sweet Death's tongue? Sweeter than all of the SnapTrapper's combined," John answered while panting a bit, before they could continue talking they landed at the village, it was just like the one in Bliz besides the Great Hall being behind a waterfall and the houses being made of wood and stone rather than wood and metal. They were greeted by Crag's father, Chief Craig, who was basically a 30 year old version of his son, he had a black and red ScuttleClaw that was a bit taller than Powerhouse with him.

"If it ain't the HailRider himself, Artur Bliz, what brings you to Blark's Thorn?" Craig questioned him.

"Just staying for the night chief, we're flying to Boulder Island," Artur explained, the chief looked surprised.

"What a surprise, as you know Blark's Thorn and Boulder Island are trading buddies, Crag and Powerhouse were supposed to fly there with some of our famous shields, do you mind if he tags along?" Craig asked Artur.

"Sure, we might need the help," Artur nodded. They rested at Sleepy Dragon, the main Inn on the island and the next day set off with Crag, they left quickly and after a few hours carrying the shields on a wooden platform that had wooden walls and 4 metal strings and a special floating system the people in Blark's Thorn created, which Eric had gotten the designs already, they flew over the sea until reaching an island composed mostly of rock, no forests in sight but a small beach of sorts on one side, the others were all spiky crags.

"Welcome to Boulder Island," Artur commented, the Vikings in Boulder used mostly stone maces and hammers, their village was inside a cliff and the houses were the holes in the cliffs, their arena was a giant cave and their Great Hall was sculptured from the stone mountain that stood near. They landed to be greeted by an exhausted group of warriors and Chief StoneBreaker, a huge man taller and bulkier than even Bjorn, he wore a thick plate mail armor and carried two gigantic stone hammers.

"Crag, Artur," StoneBreaker coldly nodded to each to-be chief.

"So, where do we begin?" Artur asked StoneBreaker with the same cold demeanor, Bliz and Boulder had a very tense and strained relationship.

"First you'll prove to me that dragons can be trained by my warriors, then you may help with our 'issue'," StoneBreaker told them as they headed to the gigantic underground cave, torches lit up the cave and huge round boulders kept the dragons trapped.

"Alright, who's your first volunteer?" Artur asked him, a young man on his 17s came forward, he was pretty well muscled and had some simpler armor.

"I'll do it," The young man told him.

"So what's your name?" Artur asked the older teen as they opened one of the cages and let out a pitch black Whispering Death with blood red spikes. At first the whispering death was hostile, releasing it's whisper-like growl it was famous for but Blizzard made him calm down, Magnet, Powerhouse and Smasher were outside while Burner was besides Alex.

"Digs, so what's the first step," The man named Digs asked.

"Drop all your weapons, you have to show him you mean no harm," Artur told him, quickly Digs pulled out a few daggers and dropped his hammer on his ground. Now the Whispering Death looked curiously at Digs.

"Now just lower your head and put your hand forwards to make the bond," Artur told him, Digs looked a bit surprised for a few seconds but then did so, the Whispering Death followed the weird instinct and placed his snout at Dig's exposed hands, like EVERY other time the first rider of an island was born, everyone in the island besides the riders gasped.

"Now all you have to name him," Artur finished as the Whispering Death had a playful look now.

"DrillerJaws, how does that sound?" Digs asked Artur, who just chuckled.

"Why don't you ask him?" Artur gestured to DrillerJaws, who now released an odd whisper-like purr from his throat before trying to cuddle Digs.

"Well, you have indeed some amazing skills," StoneBreaker told Artur, surprised as everyone else while DrillerJaws got Digs on his head.

"We can train riding later, so what's the dragon problem?" Artur told them as he turned to StoneBreaker.

"We don't know the species, but it's an odd one, he has at least 6 legs and two bulky arms, his wings aren't very big but he's a capable flier, I've seen it with my own eyes," StoneBreaker told him as a loud sound echoed in the cave.

"That's the signal, he's back," StoneBreaker shouted as Artur began to run with Blizzard, quickly he flew off, the other riders including Digs right after him, they saw the dragon seconds later, it looked odd even by dragon standards, it's lower body resembled a reptilian centipede in certain ways and it had a thick build, besides the small wings on his back, had Artur not heard StoneBreaker's report, he'd say this dragon wouldn't fly.

"That's him," Digs commented and DrillerJaws let out his signature whisper/growl.

"I heard of that species, but they're pretty rare," Eric frowned as they saw the dragon getting closer to the village.

"A Thunderpede, they're extremely strong, they can fire common fireballs but that's not their main weapon, they're also slow but they take strong to a hole new level, they are known to pulverize boulders," Eric gulped.

"Not exactly related to the Whispering Deaths besides also being a Boulder Class," Eric added to Artur, remembering their talk the day before.

"Alright, we need to train it, Blizzard let's go!" Artur sighed and ordered, this might be first time against a Thunderpede, but they had found other hostile dragons before, like an angry Monstrous Nightmare at Lily Island, and a very grumpy ChangeWing at Hidden Isle.

Blizzard dove him with his signature howl and in seconds he made an ice arena around the Thunderpede, however the red and white dragon didn't hesitate as he shattered the ice in his way.

"Strong, Johan!" Artur called and seconds later Smasher landed and roared in front of the Thunderpede, however the bulky dragon wasn't detained and punched Smasher in the face, the huge dragon let out a roar of anger and fired a pulse blast, however the Thunderpede countered with a fireball of his own. Both dragons circled each other with growls escaping their throats, Johan got off Smasher so the GrappleGrounder could attack without having to worry about him, the other riders landed while the two Boulder Class dragons growled at each other.

"We need to train him," Eric commented.

"Such powerful dragon? Is that even possible?" Digs asked him.

"I tamed a Woolly Howl, a deadly Strike Class dragon compared even to the NightFuries, that guy won't be so hard," Artur commented just as Smasher tried to strike the Thunderpede with a powerful bite, but the bulky dragon grabbed his head and sent him flying and crashing on a rock right besides Artur, Johan rushed to him.

"Ok, might be hard as a boulder," Crag joked as the Thunderpede slammed his fists on his chest like a gorilla and released an angry roar.

"This might get painful for us," Alex gulped when Powerhouse and a Magnet tried to attack the Thunderpede but the muscled dragon fired fireballs at them, both weren't seriously burnt but then the Thunderpede grabbed Powerhouse by the tail and slammed him on Magnet, sending both larger dragons crashing on another rock.

"Shouldn't we try a friendlier approach?" Digs asked them.

"It normally ain't very safe but what the heck? We're dragon riding Vikings," Artur sighed as he dropped his swords on the ground and ran towards the Thunderpede, Blizzard followed him.

Upon seeing the weapon less human and the mighty Woolly Howl, the Thunderpede growled.

"Calm down, we won't hurt you," Artur began, the Thunderpede calmed a bit and his slits became pupils but he still eyed him with suspicion. Artur lowered his head and put his hand forwards, but then a 12 year old boy with black hair and eyes resembling a younger StoneBreaker, he came in running with a battle cry and hammer.

The Thunderpede's eyes became thin slits as he slammed Artur on a rock wall and fired a fireball at the teen, who dodged, however then Smasher wrapped his tail around the boy, the Thunderpede roared before flying away.

"Who's that?" Alex asked annoyed as she helped Artur up, thankfully the Thunderpede had been startled when he attacked so he didn't do any serious damage with his legendary strength.

"The chief's son, RockBreaker," Digs answered, DrillerJaws seemed to frown at the boy.

"Let me go! I'll rip your ahead and put it as a trophy and..." RockBreaker threatened Smasher, but the huge dragon squeezed his tail, forcing him to drop all of his weapons before lightening the squeeze.

"Also an OldWays," Digs added, everyone frowned, OldWays were a term to define Vikings that were determined to keep fighting dragons no matter what.

"Listen kid, you just made sure that Thunderpede will keep his attacks," Artur frowned at him, he didn't care the teen before him was the chief's son, he was not only also of the same rank but Bliz had far more military power ever since dragons came in, despite the other 49 other islands Bliz was still the one with the most riders, plus they were all allies, the Viking Riders, while Boulder Island wasn't as friendly to many islands besides trading deals.

"I know who you are, you're the HailRider, what a dumb title," RockBreaker sneered as Smasher let him down, but then the very same GrappleGrounder slammed his tail lightly on the boy's head, making his helmet fall off.

"Look we don't have time for this, you can either go back to the village or we can make sure you stay right here and don't interfere, we're training that dragon whether you like it or not," Artur decided as he began to walk away.

"Make me," RockBreaker huffed, seconds later he was wrapped up by Smasher again.

"He flew east, that's where most wild dragons in the island live," Digs told them, DrillerJaws seemed ready to go.

"Ok, we're going after him, but first does the island have any DragonNip?" Artur asked Digs.

"The elder has some growing on her field why?" Digs asked as they mounted and flew towards the village.

"Where is my son?!" StoneBreaker shouted angrily at Artur when they landed, Smasher released RockBreaker.

"He followed us chief, Artur was just about to tame the dragon, apparently a Thunderpede, when he came in running with his hammer and surprised it," Digs reported as RockBreaker glared at Smasher, who just had a draconic smirk on his face.

"I had a shot at it," RockBreaker huffed.

"At the exact moment we were making him friendly? Chief you asked us for help, but it seems your son ain't exactly helping," Artur rolled his eyes and turned to StoneBreaker.

"I'll have a talk with him, RockBreaker is hardheaded," StoneBreaker grunted as he took his son away, then Digs led them to the Elder's house, the elder was an old lady on her 70s, she carried her stone crafted staff and had stony gray eyes.

"Elder, we need some DragonNip," Digs told her, the old lady nodded and brought some for them.

"Thank you, this will be useful," Artur thanked her before they flew off.

At the Chief's House, StoneBreaker was scolding his son.

"You can't go around trying to kill dragons! Especially when there are riders going to train it!" StoneBreaker roared angrily at RockBreaker.

"Give me a break! That so called HailRider would only get his hand ripped off!" RockBreaker argued while his father shook his head.

"Do you know how many islands are allied to Bliz? 49! It's the only alliance that can go head to head against the Shouters, however we need to tame dragons to do that, as future chief it's your duty to learn when to accept," StoneBreaker growled at his son.

"We are Boulder Islanders! We won't go down easily!" RockBreaker shouted back.

"I don't have to argue with you son, those teens have already allied 49 different islands by training dragons, so will Boulder, I don't like it but it's what we need to do in order to survive," StoneBreaker finished and walked out, RockBreaker rushed out of the house angrily as well.

At the wild side of Boulder, the most common dragons were HotPurples and SnaffleFangs, however a few Groncicle slept on the frozen waters around them and a few GrappleGrounders were also nesting, but no sight of the Thunderpede yet.

"Wow, I've never seen so many Boulder Class dragons in one place," Eric commented impressed.

"There are Whispering Deaths underground as well, normally they come out at night though," Digs supplied as they kept flying, the wild dragons looked at them every now and then, confusion was evident on their faces as they saw the riders.

"We're can we find the Thunderpede though?" Johan questioned as they looked around.

"Follow the trail of pulverized rocks," Alex answered as they saw a path of destroyed rocks leading inside a dark cave.

"Isn't that RockBreaker?" Johan questioned as they saw the 12 year old running inside the cave.

"Not again, let's go!" Artur ordered as they rushed down. They saw RockBreaker vanishing inside the dark cave.

"Ok, pretty dark in there," Artur frowned as they entered, their only light was Magnet's glowing radioactive green mouth and eyes, then Burner lit up his wings.

"Thanks Burner," Alex petted Burner's head, the Stoker Class purred.

They kept going in the dark cave, DrillerJaws was drilling the ground every now and then.

"Our Whispering Death cage is coated with metal, our arena has metal coating bellow the floor and walls as well, DrillerJaws couldn't freely dig in quite a while," Digs explained as DrillerJaw kept drilling the wall besides them. The cave was dark and dry, the only illumination remained being Burner's wings and Magnet's mouth and eyes.

"This cave is pretty deep," Crag commented right before they heard a roar and a battle cry.

"Oh no, let's go!" Artur shouted as their walk became a full run, they reached a large area with fireworms on the walls, what they saw surprised them, the red Thunderpede from earlier was roaring at RockBreaker, however behind the red dragon was another Thunderpede with light yellow scales and pale underbelly, she seemed to have her wing broken.

"So he was protecting his mate," Eric realized, RockBreaker was swinging his recovered Hammer at the red Thunderpede, who pulverized the stone weapon with a single punch.

"Smasher!" Johan shouted as his dragon grabbed RockBreaker and held him upside down with his tail, the Thunderpede roared but before he could attack, Powerhouse and Magnet stopped him with fire blasts.

"Are you insane kid?!" Alex shouted at RockBreaker, who was still being held upside down. Artur had pulled out the DragonNip.

"Easy, the idiot won't hurt you or your friend," Artur promised the Thunderpede as the bulky dragon smelled the DragonNip and calmed down.

"She has a broken arm," Eric reported as he petted the female Thunderpede, he began to take out his Viking first aid kid.

"Right, see? Buddies," Artur began to pet the Thunderpede, who was now far more friendly.

"What kind of sorcery is that?!" RockBreaker sneered and the Thunderpede growled at him, suddenly the cave began to shake as familiar whispers were heard, the Thunderpedes growled at the noise and so did DrillerJaws.

"Whispering Deaths, we gotta go, now!" Artur shouted as Magnet got the injured Thunderpede, however as they left the shaking chamber RockBreaker and the Thunderpede were just about to escape when the entrance caved in.

"No!" Artur shouted but they couldn't stop running, they jumped on their dragons and went faster, they would have to return later.

Inside the partially caved in cave, RockBreaker looked surprised, the Thunderpede had saved him by pulverizing the rocks that otherwise would have crushed him, however his shock didn't last as Whispering Deaths varying from the classic dark blue and red to dark brown and black entered the cave with their whispering growls.

"Ok..." RockBreaker picked up his hammer as he saw the Thunderpede looking expectantly at him. Then surprising himself he dropped his hammer and did the same pose Digs did earlier that day, the Thunderpede put his snout there and an unexpected bond was formed.

"Alright stupid Whispering Deaths, let's go.. Crusher!" RockBreaker picked up his hammer and along his newly trained dragon, charged.

Outside Digs was helping DillerJaws drilling through the caved in cave.

"This is bad, those two stuck with a bunch of Whispering Deaths..." Eric was panicking just as suddenly the entrance was pulverized, revealing RockBreaker riding Crusher.

"Alright that was AWESOME!" RockBreaker exclaimed as he gave Crusher a high five, everyone looked surprised at him.

"Ok, so having dragons ain't so bad," RockBreaker added to the riders as he petted Crusher. The entire group was speechless for a few moments.

"He saved my life and I saved his, those Whispering Deaths ran away right Crusher?" RockBreaker continued and Crusher nodded.

"So, finally admitting being a rider ain't so bad?" Artur asked him with a grin, he nodded. Crusher was looking at his mate, who was being held carefully by Powerhouse.

"Let's head back, we got a lot of training ahead of us," Artur pointed out as they went on their dragons and flew back to the village.

The next few hours were a bit of a blur to Artur, StoneBreaker was speechless about Crusher, they trained a few more riders, gave them the basics and the next day were giving the new riders some fun on the sky.

"Boulder Island wasn't so bad after all," Johan commented, he sat with the Riders of Bliz currently at Boulder Island and watched the new riders, Digs, RockBreaker, a 14 year old called Avalanche and his Groncicle, Frost, riding over the sea, Crag was keeping an eye on them with Powerhouse.

"50 Islands already, one day, every Viking will have their own dragon, right bud?" Artur smiled and asked Blizzard, who nodded with a happy purr as they kept watching the sky.

Author Notes:

BEST OC Maker: Sorry for the wait, also I'll try to update my 02 next, that story is nearly done, so read, REVIEW that really helps for faster updates, and stay riding!

PS: I modified chapter 7, Nest, with some extra information, give it a look,


End file.
